Gruesome Fantasies
by XxDarkAngelKnightxX
Summary: Lovino, for once, takes advice from his brother. He releases his negative emotions into a sketch pad. But unbeknowst to Feliciano, he does it in the most violent way - He illustrates graphic deaths for those he hates. But when his Spanish boyfriend finds the sketch pad, he decides to make his craziest, bloodiest dreams come true. Anything for his little tomato...
1. Chapter 1

**Feli**: Big brother, I have a surprise for you. Text me back when you get to school, okay? **6:36 AM.**

Squinting at the device's radiant screen, the brunette skimmed the message that was scribed in his native tongue; Italian. Mentally tucking away the information, he peeled back his duvet quilt and attempted to manuever to the edge of his mattress before unexpectantly tumbling off. Cursing quite noisily, he grasped his nightstand and shakily erected, shifting all of his weight onto one foot. Lovino Vargas rubbed his forehead, his face dusted pink in embarrassment. He glimpsed bitterly at his foot that was wrapped in a cast. He was clumsy by nature, but ever since his recent injury, he couldn't get out of bed without landing on his face.

Preparing himself for school with difficulty, Lovino made himself a miniature breakfast. He sported an egg, tomato, and spinach flatbread pizza with a portion of extras. Taking a bite, he paused to massage his knee, wincing a fraction. Swallowing, he limped to Arthur Kirkland's house just as the Brit was walking onto the porch.

"Oh, Lovino. Good morning," he greeted, setting his backpack on the wooden floorboard. He sipped from a ceramic cup of tea and closed the door to his house. Before it clicked shut, Lovino could have sworn he heard the other Kirkland brothers causing chaos inside.

"_Ciao_..." The Italian greeted and the pair sat down on the antique mahogany swing the porch possessed. He offered Arthur a pizza silently. The blonde furrowed his rather thick eyebrows as he politely took the nourishment.

"Um... Thanks, love." He flashed a reticent smile and bit into it, chewing. He didn't comment further on it, knowing that he could ruin the neutral mood that Lovino would sometimes settle into in the mornings. They sat peacefully for awhile, drinking tea and sharing the multiple breakfast pizzas until another male hopped across the lawn.

"Some boyfriend you are. Poor Lovino had to walk all the way to my house with a broken leg," Arthur spat, glaring at him hatefully. Antonio Fernandez Carriedo, Lovino's evident partner, slinked onto the porch, guilt written all over his complexion. He towered over the youngest male, frowning.

"_Lo siento_, Lovi. I'm sorry." Leaning down, he planted a gentle kiss to the Italian's lips as Arthur murmured in displease. Flushing, Lovino dipped his head as the Spaniard sat down with them and pulled him onto his lap.

"You could have helped him, too, Arthur," Antonio pointed out as he cradled his mate cordially, kissing his forehead as the latter flushed and buried his head into his chest bashfully.

"Seeing as Lovino sleeps in the nude, I thought it'd be highly disrespectful towards your relationship to help him with his morning routines," Arthur retorted, clenching the polished handle of his teacup. He furrowed his eyebrows in anger as Antonio blatantly ignored him. The blonde shared a unique friendship with Lovino, though reacted to Antonio negatively for a reason he kept hidden. Lovino being pressed to his chest was Antonio's only motive not to respond in a not-so-nice way. They waited while he rubbed his boyfriend's thigh soothingly.

"Did you sleep well, _cariño_? Did your leg hurt? _Ay_, I'm sorry. I'll make it better. Tonight, I'll stay up massaging your leg. You don't deserve to be in so much pain because of me, I'm a terrible novio..." His ramblings slipped into Spanish as his worries inclined. Lovino cut him off with a chaste and bashful kiss before shielding his face in his chest again. Grinning madly, Antonio kissed the top of his head, "Do you want your cappucino now?"

Lovino nodded, humming in response. Reaching into his backpack, Antonio presented the Italian with his daily morning beverage. He'd much rather prefer wine, but knew if he got caught with it in public, he'd get deported back to Italy or worse. He pressed the thermos to his salmon colored lips and began to ingest his drink, feeling himself begin to awaken fully. When he finished, he wiped his mouth and inhaled. Cautiously, Antonio tested the waters to reevaluate Lovino's mood, "Lovi?"

"What, bastard?" He unattached himself from the male's lap, causing him to whimper in protest. Yawning and leaning against the porch's wooden fencing, Lovino stretched. They both watched the other expose his smooth, sunkissed skin.

"Ah, I see your hickies aren't very well hidden, are they? Shame," Arthur noted, smirking when Lovino reddened and yanked down his shirt. He growled.

"_Cosa_? Stop looking at me, you asshole! Go shave your damn eyebrows!"

"There he is. The vulgar, unaffectionate Lovino we all know and love," Arthur announced, clapping while his voice dripped with sarcasm and hollow venom. Lovino responded with a rude hand gesture just before the beeping of an automobile alarmed them. They directed their attention to the very late American pulling into the driveway. He rolled down the window, sticking his head through to holler.

"Sorry I'm late, dudes. I ran into a bit of trouble," he explained. Arthur set his cup inside his home before shutting the door again and walking to the navy colored modern car.

"I kind of pissed off that Romanian kid yesterday and he got me back this morning," Alfred took a sip from a large cup of coke, keeping his vibrant eyes on the road, "I was ready for school and everything when suddenly this bat chased me until I fell into my pool. I was so soaked and had to change my clothes and redo everything." Arthur snorted from the passenger's seat, weaving his arms over his chest. Lovino was in the back with Antonio, swatting away the hands that tried to coax him into a snuggle.

"Well, you shouldn't have messed with him. Honestly, he's already ridiculed enough for his looks," Arthur began to murmur to himself, "besides, real vampires don't look like that."

_"Fuck you!"_

"Wait, what?" Arthur smiled mischieviously, not saying anything else. Alfred shuddered and faced the road again, ignoring the quarreling couple in the backseat. This was a casually occuring process. Lovino didn't have a car, Arthur prefered not to travel to school in a car occupied by his brothers, and Antonio shared a car with his older sibling, whom claimed it as his for the mornings. On average, this was about the moment Antonio would pull Lovino's-

_"Don't you dare, you shit faced little... Ch-Chigi!"_

**Lovi: **I'm at school, now what do you want, _fratello_? **7:37 AM. **

Lovino set his smartphone down and wormed closer to Antonio, plucking blades of grass between his fingers. He intertwined their fingers and slightly parted his lips, his face a crimson shade. Not daring to reject his request, Antonio lovingly pushed their mouths together, sliding his tongue around the moist cavern. He was rewarded with a pleased moan. Arthur retched mockingly. They did this every morning and his churning stomach could support that fact.

"Oh, for fuck's sake. Stop sucking each other's faces off and bloody take a break," the Brit finally growled. Lovino undid their liplock to glare at Arthur while Antonio pouted.

"Fuck off, scone fucker," he retorted before kissing Antonio one last time, albeit roughly. He picked up his phone, unlocking it while his boyfriend rested his chin on his shoulder. Antonio wrinkled his nose. He couldn't translate the sentences being typed, but he could surely understand the heart shaped symbols.

"Who's Feli, Lovi?" The Spaniard questioned, a strained smile on his face. He coiled his arms around the Italian's waist, tugging him backwards until the other was resting against his chest. He kissed his dark brown hair, curling his fingers around his hip bones. Lovino vaguely returned his kisses, concentrated on his phone.

"My little shit of a younger brother. He keeps asking me dumb questions, like do I still leave a spare key under the mat and what color is my apartment, where do I go in the mornings... Damn it, my phone keeps fucking autocorrecting 'bastard' to 'husband'. What the hell did you do, Antonio?" Lovino brushed his hair away from his face in frustration before acknowledging the puzzled faces surrounding him, "... What?"

The albino lying in the grass across from him opened one eye to reveal a brilliant ruby shade. He rolled onto his side, a snowy eyebrow elevated.

"You never told us you have a brother..." Realizing his slip up, Lovino paled. He applied pressure to his bottom lip with his pearly teeth, avoiding the gazes of his acquaintances in shame, "_Ja_, now explain."

"Hmph... It's not that I was hiding it from you guys, it's just that I never like to talk about him..." He admitted with reluctance, fixating his eyes on his mobile as he scrolled through his photo gallery to find a picture of him with the other male, "He's the same age as your potato sucking shit stain of a brother."

"In other words, Ludwig," Alfred decoded for the rest of the group, which was very much insignificant. Everyone knew Lovino hated the muscular image of perfection that was the relative of Gilbert, the albino. The German was extremely protective and loving of Ludwig, but also an embarrassment. Ludwig did his best to skirt his brother while at school. It was unimaginable that once, the blonde looked up to Gilbert.

"Sì, whatever, idiot... Err... Well, he wanted to move here with me, but my grandfather wouldn't let him because he's the favorite out of all three of us; my brothers and I. He's annoying as shit, but he's sweet and very attached to me for some reason. He asked to live with me in my tiny ass apartment and go to school with me this year. He barely knows English, the dumbass..." Lovino took a swig from his thermos, a bitter smile on his face, "Isn't he crazy? He wants to go to this school and be known as the brother of Lovino Vargas. He wants to be bullied. Doesn't he know what I did here these past two years? I was nominated the school whore, I got arrested for getting involved with drugs, I got kicked out of my apartment twice, I actually bullied someone to near death, I lost so many friends, I hurt Tino, I fucking sabotaged Arthur's-"

"Group hug!" It was only when he was sandwiched between Antonio, Gilbert, Mathias, Alfred, and later Arthur that he realized he was crying. He weakly resisted against their holds, sobs and hiccups escaping his voice.

"Bastards, let me go..." He weeped, his tears blurring his vision to the point that he couldn't decipher who's chest he had just fallen into. He clenched his shirt, his nails digging into the fine fabric as he choked on his words.

"Lovi, you're our little baby, remember? You can't be sad," Alfred reminded solemnly, "We promised to take care of you after everything that happened. It's all in the past and we vowed to never bring it up again. As long as no one digs it up and revives the drama, everything will be fine." Lovino nodded and dried his face on the mysterious male's shirt, finally glimpsing at him. His eyes broadly expanded, he stumbled back onto his bottom. Lukas only straightened his clothing, his tone emotionless as he looked down.

"You're like a little brother to me, even if I don't show it..." He murmured audibly, sitting back and pulling his knees to his chest shyly. Lovino timidly smiled at the Norwegian, his spirits heightened. Seeing it was nearly time for class, the posse began to grab their belongings. Antonio and Alfred helped Lovino stand up, the former making sure he didn't put pressure on his leg by holding up his weight. They started to exchange smiles and small jokes again when two hands slid in front of Lovino's olive eyes.

"Guess who?" A high, cheerful, and _very_ familiar voice sang. **Lovino stopped breathing.**


	2. Chapter 2

The school day was halfway over and Feliciano mourned the conclusion, though anticipated the point he'd return to the comfort of his brother. Lovino signed out early, having feigned that he wasn't feeling too well. Things had settled down after a very hectic morning. He was alarmed from the very moment he was transferred to Ludwig Beilschmidt's security. It was rumored that Lovino was harrassed in the hallway. Ludwig would tell him nothing else that would involve his concern. Reversing his memory, he strived to pinpoint the exact period Lovino was confronted...

* * *

><p><em><strong>"Guess who?"<strong>_

Not receiving a retort, Feliciano dropped his hands and twirled around. "Ciao, Lovi!"

Lovino raised his eyebrows, silent for a moment as the shock coursed through his body. It took a pause to remember how to exhale.

He then blinked awake and gaped, "F-Feli? How... You're not supposed to be here! ... D-Damn it... Is Marcello here, too?"

The smaller brunette paused before shaking his head. The third sibling of their trio was still with their grandfather. He cradled Lovino's hands in his own, caressing the olive skin as he returned the other's focused gaze. He was equally curious as to how much his oldest brother had grown and what about him had changed. Years ago, he was scrawnier and his skin was paler. Modernly, his eyes were filled with more emotion and his posture seemed to hold more dignity.

"No, he stayed with grandpa... Lovi, you changed a lot. I guess nonno was wrong. You moving here was good for you." He beamed, ecstatic for his sibling. Initiating a bone crushing embrace, he buried his chin into his shoulder.

"S-Sì... Now let go, idiot. I can't breathe and you're forcing pressure on my bad leg..." Lovino hissed, bubbles gathering at the verge of his tear ducts. Releasing him, Feliciano flittered around him in concern.

"Big brother, what happened to your leg? Did you get in a fight? Ve! I'm so sorry! I would have taken care of you if I was there! What a mean person, doing this to you!" Feliciano spoke too damn fast! He waited until his mind caught up before answering wearily.

"Calm down, it wasn't a fight. It was an accident. I was playing football-"

"Soccer."

"Bastard! I was playing football with this idiota-" A pointed look at Antonio, "when he got a little too rough. He had to take me to the hospital. But that was weeks ago, I'm almost healed now. Don't worry, about it, fratello." He turned to look at his friends, who were observing from the sidelines. Wiping away tears in his eyes, Lovino introduced his brother.

"Th-This is Feliciano. I was just telling you about him," he explained as his brother burrowed into his side, his face partially in his neck. Gilbert was the first one to enter the conversation after Alfred's interruption. He stepped forward and reached to brush the younger brother's hair back, smiling.

"He is so cute, Lovino! Why can't you be more like him?" Lovino rolled his eyes while Feliciano tilted his head endearingly, blinking his radiant, amber eyes.

"Ve..." Gilbert didn't halt in his gentle grooming. Lovino finally smacked his hand away, snarling.

"Oi! Stop touching my brother! He doesn't need to be contaminated by your filthy, potato hands!" A moment later, the bell rang, multiple students scrambling to get inside. The hallways filled with the sounds of voices and locks slamming.

"Sorry, but I must get to class. I'll see you and your brother after, Lovino," Arthur dismissed himself, pushing past them. Alfred was immediately by his side again like a magnet, much to Arthur's annoyance. Lukas nonchalantly followed, the Dane trailing behind him obediantly as they spoke similar farewells.

"Damn it... Come on, Feli..." Hesitantly, he pulled away and offered his hand. Feliciano slipped his into Lovino's palm without a beat, smiling. Normally, Antonio would carry the handicapped Lovino around like the romantic sap he was, but decided to let this be a special case. With a sliver of unwillingness, he started to introduce the two, "Feli, this is my..."

He almost choked on the word, not used to saying it aloud often. And the-the "B" word was an intimate and endearing term. It spoke of dedication and love. And he loved Antonio... So he'd say it...

"This is my b-boyfriend... Antonio."

Antonio's eyes brightened as his grin practically glowed. Lovino couldn't comprehend how the bastard was able to get his teeth so blindingly white and reflective.

"Lovi, you called me your boyfriend! I've never heard you say it before!" He squealed before restricting him in a hug. Lovino sputtered and attempted to push him away, flustered at the attention they were gaining.

"Fucking hell, Antonio! Let go!" He wheezed out, successfully getting the tanned Spaniard off of him. He wiped away the wet kiss that was smacked against his mouth, his face on fire. Feliciano giggled from nearby while Lovino noted the hallways were now abandoned. Thanks to that fantastic show, they were a step closer to being marked tardy.

"I'm sorry, Lovino... I just got excited..." If it wasn't for the unashamed look on his face, Lovino might have believed the little shit. He could tell Antonio regretted nothing and would do it again later when he let his guard down. He flipped off the lying menace, scowling heavily. He turned to Feliciano, who had his hands cupped over his mouth. He was lucky he was so cute or else he would have been angry at his display of amusement.

"What are you laughing at?" Lovino grumbled, shrugging his backpack onto his shoulder again. He combed his bangs back with his fingers, the second bell ringing. They were officially late. "Give me your schedule, fratello..."

Not bothered by his commanding tone, Feliciano pulled it out of his binder and handed it over. He started a small conversation with Antonio while the other chatted back cordially.

"Your first class isn't very far away... Come on, idiots..." He started to lead the way as the pair lagged behind, having sparked a discussion about tomatoes easily. Feliciano didn't seem too bothered by the school yet, so Lovino could breathe a sigh of relief. He also knew very well who's eyes were always on him through the chat. The thought warmed his heart. He had been worried that Feliciano would catch the interest of his mate and lure him away with his obliviousness and sweet manor. But judging by the way Antonio currently described what their wedding would look like (Feliciano was listening intently), he didn't have to worry. He even allowed a tiny smile to compliment his face.

"You're still together, eh?" Lovino nearly ran into the quiet figure in front of him. He stopped short, causing Feliciano to collide with his back and give a quiet whine of complaint.

"Antonio, take Feliciano to class," Lovino commanded, pushing his brother away. The brunette fumbled on his feet for a moment before pouting and following a hesitant Antonio.

"What do you want, Matthew?" The Canadian was silent for a minute before frowning.

"D-Don't think that just because Alfred forgave you that I will, too... What you did was unforgivable, Lovino," he stated, his voice stern and dripping with disappointment. The Italian glared at him. He and Matthew Williams used to be friends until the falling out the year before. Though Matthew was generally polite and never cross, Lovino just left a bad taste in his mouth.

"I didn't do anything to you, Matthew," Lovino made clear, standing his ground. He clenched his fists in defiance, his mouth curled into a scowl. The blonde's lavender-like eyes drifted to the ground, the fierce bone in his body not strong enough to withstand the death stare.

"You betrayed Alfred and messed with my cousin's mind. Francis is vulnerable when it comes to people he falls in love with. Y-You hurt him for Antonio. You fucked him and then left-"

"I did not!" Lovino snapped, stepping forward with the intention of harming the Canadian. He was yanked back by the collar by someone else.

"I may hate all of my big brother's ball sucking friends, but you will not touch one of his most precious ones and upset him!" Preventing himself from choking, Lovino gulped down the fact that this was Natalya Arlovskaya, the little sister of the scariest guy in school. _I can't hit her. She's a fucking girl. _

It was moments like these where he hated this school, but couldn't afford to leave. His windpipes burned as he was thrown into the nearest flat surface. Black spots began to swarm his vision when Natalya bashed her knee into his nose. He managed to witness Matthew's guilty, yet pleased expression before he became dizzy and blood cascaded from his nose. His head bowed, swimming between a state of unconscious and the contrary.

"Hey!" Lovino blinked, catching the sway of the girl's dress just before she dashed off, but not before spitting at him. He weakly reached up to shakily scrape the saliva out of his hair. Beginning to breathe easier, he lifted his head in time to see Antonio shove Matthew into a wall and yell at him in Spanish. Matthew whimpered and appeared to be close to tears, but Lovino's boyfriend wasn't having none of it.

"Do you understand me!?"

"O-Oui..." He emphasized his lecture with a deadly glimpse before leaving a sobbing Matthew behind and approaching the brunette. He ladled the small male and they visited the nurse's office. Seeing the woman was neglecting her duties, Antonio risked digging around and opening cabinets until he had the proper materials to clean up his love. Lovino gave a low moan, his head pounding as Antonio sat him down and discreetly cleansed the mess, mopping up the blood and halting the flow. He kissed his lips gently.

"Do you think you need anything else? Ice or something?" He whispered in concern, keeping his eyes on the door. Lovino shook his head, swallowing a pill with a cup of water. He rubbed his throat, wincing.

"I shouldn't have left you alone, Lovi. I didn't want to, but I needed to get Feli out of the way," he brushed Lovino's bangs aside, kissing his bruised nose.

"Don't kiss me. I look hideous..." Lovino murmured as he covered his face self-consciously. Antonio smiled gently, peeling his hands away.

"You're as beautiful as always and I love you," he declared, making Lovino wrinkle his nose in disbelief, "You've always been special to me. I fell in love quickly and hard-" He intertwined their fingers, rubbing their noses together as he gained Lovino's full, flustered attention.

"That day you broke down in front of everyone, I went individually to everyone's houses and knocked on their doors," he pecked his lips again, "when they opened them, I'd beg them to forgive and forget. To let you live in peace after you terrorized them. Some of them accepted immediately, while others didn't."

A quirk of the lips. "They said, 'If Lovino was sorry, he'd come here and apologize himself. He just wants to get his reputation wiped clean so he can pretend nothing happened.' I'd only tell them... That I was serious about it, that I'd cut off a finger if that was all it took. They dared me to. They didn't believe I'd do anything for my little Lovino."

Lovino's eyes were wide, his breath hitched as he waited for the next words. The suspense in effect, Antonio smiled and held up his left hand to showcase his fingers. Confused, Lovino grabbed his hand and closely inspected the deep scars from the cuts. He couldn't believe it.

"Th-Then why do you still..."

"They were sewed back on, tomate. Every single one," he revealed, his eyes glinting mysteriously. The Italian's jaw dropped for a moment as he was speechless.

"... O... Oh, Antonio..." The brunette whispered hoarsely, leaping into his lap. He sighed his perfect name against his flawless lips, coiling his arms around his neck. He nipped at his bottom lip before lapping at the passageway that separated him from his tongue. He was granted special permission and spared no time, roaming his mouth and entangling their tongues. He wove his slender fingers into the brunette locks, pulling the gorgeous Spanish specimen closer. He shivered at the heat they shared, delicately grating their crotches together.

Lovino had the most perfectly constructed hipbones. Glowing bronze flowed and stretched over to form smooth, metallic skin. Antonio kissed that godly skin, pressed his mouth to the scratches and scars and loved them like he did to any other portionally distinguished feature. He claimed the younger boy as his personal territory, peppering love bites along his neck, collar bone, and chest.

Lovino muttered an Italian expression of bewilderment, his olive eyes fluttered in astonishment. He abruptly clenched them when practiced fingers rolled down his chest, hooking his thighs around the male and rutting into the Spaniard through the fabric of his clothing. He littered short puffs of air, his cheeks gaining color as their tongues tangoed once again.

"'T... Tonio... Nngh..." He felt he was being pushed over the edge. He wanted to be rocked to his climax and Antonio understood that. He rolled his hips meaningfully, experienced fingers worming under his shirt and pulling it over his head. He let it come off and shivered as the cold air stabbed at his body. Gradually, Antonio eliminated each and every piece of clothing he possessed and traced every indent of his body. Their lips never left each other as he squeezed Antonio between his thighs, moaning lowly into his mouth as the latter made love to him.

Lovino had forgotten how to speak English, or Italian for that matter. He dug his nails into Antonio's flexing shoulder blades, tears prickling the corner of his eyes. His breaths shortened until he let out a strange cry, curving his back.

"Ch... Chig... Chigi...!" Antonio kissed his bare shoulder, letting out a small chuckle. It was truly such a beautiful sound.

* * *

><p>"Fratello, you can't deal with your anger through violence, you know. You'll get in trouble," Feliciano scolded, causing Lovino to roll his eyes.<p>

"I don't fight, Feli," he growled as the younger boy moved about the kitchen while he set out the proper ingredients and spices to make pasta. He wagged his finger as he turned back to Lovino.

"Then what do you call what happened today?" Lovino formed a straight line with his mouth, not wanting to admit that he was beaten up by a girl. Feliciano took his silence as confirmation.

"See? You have to be peaceful. Just..." Feliciano gasped and excused himself, disappearing. He returned with an unused notepad in his hands. He flipped it open to a clean page and handed Lovino a shading pencil, "Just draw something that will calm you down and make you happy. Try it. Please?"

With a skeptical look, Lovino grabbed the pencil and nodded reluctantly. He sat on the porch of his apartment and tried to imagine something that would make him happy. Pushing the reoccuring suggestions of Antonio out of his mind, he chewed on his lip as he tapped his pencil against his knee. It was then that he glanced across the street and found Ludwig spraying the dirt off of his porch and then getting on his knees. He scrubbed furiously at the remaining filth. _I got it..._

He could just draw the people he hated- But with a twist. He had the urge to sketch them suffering in the most painful way. At first, it sounded revolting. But then the thought slowly became more appealing. He could imagine the most ironic ways of death for his hated fellow classmates. He imagined Natalya getting stabbed to death with her own knives. Or Matthew getting eaten alive by his favorite animal, the polar bear. O-Or Ivan suffocating due to being smothered to death by his own stupid scarf.

A wild smile stretched upon his face as his hands quickly got to work. Oh, how he could imagine that damned Austrian's death and even that Bulgarian dick. Oh, and who could forget the Dutch guy who constantly tortured Antonio? Oh, yes. This was turning out to be a great source of therapy.

"Holy shit..." Lovino said to himself with a smug smirk, silently thanking his brother. He wasn't as good of an artist as Feliciano, but his skills would certainly get the point across if his drawings were ever found.


	3. Chapter 3

"Hurry up, big brother," Feliciano beckoned in his native tongue, rushing Lovino. The elder sibling frowned and shrugged his backpack onto his shoulder. He closed the refrigerator and elbowed the affectionate male aside. Feliciano whimpered, much like a kicked puppy, but gave way. Opening the door, the darker brunette grabbed his keys, turned off the lights, and grabbed his sketchpad while the other ducked under his stretched arm and bounded down the stairs. He sang a cheerful good morning to nature while neighbors observed with emotions seldom pinned to their faces, skipping across the lawn while Lovino lagged behind.

"Good morning, Lovi!" He quietly yelped when he was squeezed from behind before calming his pounding heart and glaring at Antonio. The Spaniard noted that he wasn't in one of his good moods and gracefully took away his bookbag. He then started to carry his boyfriend bridal style to the bus stop. Normally, Alfred would stop by Arthur's and then retrieve them from this corner. Whenever he got bored or lonely, Lovino would walk straight to Arthur's.

"Ciao, Antonio," Feliciano chirped, rocking on the soles of his feet. He smiled at the sweet scene, Lovino turning velvet and grumbling angrily while crossing his arms and looking elsewhere. Antonio beaming without a care in the word and humming a love song to his lover.

"Hola, Feli," he answered between smoothing down Lovino's hair. He earned a small grunt from his mate, concluded with a bite of his lip and a half hearted scolding.

"Don't pick me up like I'm some sort of princess, bastard... Not in front of my fratello..." He wormed closer to Antonio's chest, burying himself further into his inviting arms. Maybe he could take a quick nap until Alfred arrived. Yes, a nap sounded good. He then started to slumber, causing the two lively males surrounding him to have a giggle fit together.

"Lovi still hasn't stopped snoring after all these years..." Feliciano pointed out factually. He shook his head, remembering all the nights he struggled to sleep without the strangely comforting sound of Lovino's respiratory pattern.

"I think his snoring is so cute!" They launched into a conversation about it until the sound of screeching tires announced Alfred's arrival. Feliciano waved at Alfred before opening the door and climbing inside. He sat down and watched as Antonio hesitantly woke up Lovino and guided him into the car. Muttering, Lovino slid in next to his brother, snapping a short tempered, "Don't touch me, damn it!" When Feliciano got too close.

"Ah, I've missed you, Lovino. Such a little ball of sunshine," Alfred greeted, comissioning the car to begin moving. He drummed a steady rhythm on the steering wheel as Lovino lashed out on him, "Artie, could you be a dear and give me a bite of my burger?"

Arthur rolled his eyes and picked up a wrapped burger, unfolding the exterior and holding it to the American's mouth. Alfred smiled appreciatively and clamped down, moaning at the taste. The sound triggered a reaction in Lovino, making him turn a thousand shades darker and cup a hand over his mouth. He remembered the details of the day before, how Antonio made his body cry for his touch. At this point, Arthur was wiping Alfred's mouth with a napkin like the motherly gentleman he was. However, thankfully, Antonio didn't see the blush. He was primarily focused on the sketchpad in Lovino's lap.

"Huh? Lovi, what's that?" He went to touch it before it was snatched away and shoved violently into Lovino's bookbag without a comment. He zipped it up for a second time and glared at Antonio. Internally, he wasn't too thrilled by the idea of his sweet-as-sugar love thinking of him as a psychopath. Many people already thought of him that way. Blue eyes studied Lovino's gradually cooling face in the frontward mirror, the owner's mouth chewing and swallowing as he went back to the road.

"'Vino, totally unrelated topic, but... Did you happen to _get some _last night?" Lovino sputtered at his shameless question, his mouth ajar in horror before he went to open the door of the moving automobile. Feliciano screamed and blocked his hands with his body, tear droplets clinging to his squinting eyes.

"Lovi, no!" He begged, his lip quaking in fear. Arthur turned around with a "Bloody hell!" and barked at the Italian to behave. Antonio clinged to his boyfriend in an attempt to save them all before Alfred casually pulled over. Scowling, Lovino swatted at Feliciano once more and scooted away from the door.

"It was an innocent question, dude. You just look like you've had a good time last night. You know, with the..." Drifting off, Alfred reluctantly gestured to his own neck and then his whole structure. Incredulously, Lovino looked down at the gently marked skin and the way his body was slightly less tense. It didn't come across as greatly when he was trying to throw himself out of the car earlier. "And... You're kind of..."

A clearing of his throat. "And you smell like sex... That's all." There was a silence, through which everyone awkwardly stared at Lovino. He then let his head flop downward as he stared at his lap, fiddling with his pants. He didn't shower when he got home, seeing as Feliciano was a handful and needed to be supervised 24/7. He wasn't mean enough to make his brother sleep on the couch, so why didn't Feliciano say anything when they slept together?

"Not that there's anything wrong with it, lots of teenagers-" Arthur looked at Alfred murderously as Lovino climbed over Antonio's lap and opened the door. He jumped out and slammed the door, stomping away. Feliciano whined sadly, watching him stalk away. Antonio immediately exited the car, calling his name in concern.

"Fucking Hell, Alfred, you know he is sensitive about this kind of thing. Being a Catholic, he doesn't like talking about underaged sex. That damn frog took that privilege from him," Arthur glanced up when he heard a terrified, yet confused "Ve!?" from Feliciano, "Oh, don't get me wrong. Lovino wanted to do it with Francis. I witnessed the scene myself, boy. Your brother spread his legs for that French twat.." He mumbled, a hint of a grudge growing in his tone.

"Arthur, that was two years ago, remember? And I don't think Feliciano even knows what sex is..." Alfred added unsurely, scratching his head. Feliciano looked between them, puzzled.

"I'm... I don't understand... Who's Francis? What happened two years ago? ... A-And can you tell me why people are so mean to fratello at school? Please?" Arthur looked outside at the couple. Antonio and Lovino talked quietly as the Italian dragged his toe through the dirt, frowning. He then glanced at the clock above the radio. They had a few minutes to spare before they really had to go. His gaze hopped back to the worried being as he sighed.

"Fine, I have time to explain a little bit..." He settled in a comfortable position, facing the younger boy. His moistened his lips, his eyes grazing the ceiling as he wondered where to start his tale, "... Okay, lad. Look, your brother first came to this school to escape from your family and the people at his last school who hated him, correct? Well, when he first came here, he tried to be different. He was nice to everyone and always hung around females. They loved him because he was so 'charming'. Others admired him because he was a ladies' man." Arthur snorted at his own sentence.

"The first few weeks were going lovely, he's said. But then after a month, my ex-boyfriend- Francis Bonnefoy, other wise known as the frog- became interested in chasing after him. He made sure they were always partners, sat with him at lunch, met him at his locker, walked home with him, left him gifts in his locker, et cetera, et cetera. Well, one day he threatened him. No, not that way, Feli, relax. He agreed that Lovino would do the first half of a project and then he lied by saying he'd finished. When it came to be his turn, he blackmailed him. He said something like, 'If you want me to finished the project, go out on a date with me.'"

Feliciano gasped.

"Yes, the frog is horrible. Lovino threw a hissy fit, cursed and spat at him, but gave in eventually, because he is very lazy. They went on their first date- Secretly, though. It was nice and he didn't make too many advances at him. He asked him on a second one without blackmailing him and he accepted for the free food. Lovino has very strange standards... And then on the ninth date..." Arthur licked his lips, suddenly looking uncomfortable. Alfred patted his back, urging him to go on. The Brit noted the Italian was anticipating his words full tilt and exhaled.

"It was very romantic. Francis drove them to a camping ground and they had a picnic of French food and listened to a type of music they mutually liked through ear phones they shared. Francis fed him under the starry sky and they drank the variety of wine the frog had been keeping in his celler all these years. Lovino immediately fell in love when him. It was the perfect date he had ever wanted. So when they came back to school, he didn't hide their love.

"The whole school knew they were dating by the end of the day. As far as we were concerned, they had only been dating a day and not a few months. I was a bit jealous. Okay, a little more than a bit. Francis was mine first. So when they finally decided to have a hump..."

_**"Fr-Francis..."**_

_**"Je veux te baiser."**_

_**"I told you not to speak French to me, bastard! It makes me feel weird, you jerk. But... S-Sí... Ti voglio stanotte... Ti desidero disperatamente."**_

"I was repulsed and bloody brassed off. I was in the right place at the right time and recorded them."

_**"Toccami qui... Ah, si! Oh, dio mio! Scopami più veloce! Dai!"**_

"It was a bit of a cock up on my end, I admit. I regret it now since Lovino is a nice boy and Francis never harmed me in that way. I posted it online and claimed that Lovino was a whore. Francis slept around before he met Lovino and everyone knew that. But they thought Lovino had more decency and would at least wait awhile. So they all started to pick on him and treat him like trash. It was all my fault and that's why we became enemies."

Arthur turned back around in his seat and grabbed Alfred's Coke, sipping it to ease his dry throat. He grimaced, Coke wasn't really his cup of tea, but he was suddenly really thirsty. And not only thirst overcame him, but also guilt and nostalgia. He flinched when the backdoor opened, spilling some onto his hands and into the cup holder as he choked. Lovino crawled in, avoiding all eye contact and settling next to Feliciano. Not being able to judge his brother's past actions, Feliciano slid closer to him and slipped his arms around his torso, smiling at him angelically.

"Hey, look, it's Kiku..." Alfred pointed out when they got to the school, stopping his car so the Asian could walk across. Kiku only glanced up for a moment, but when he meet Alfred's azure eyes, he hid his face with a book and moved faster. The American watched sadly before sighing and finding a parking space.

"Kiku's still avoiding you?" Arthur asked, speaking up for once since his explanation. The blonde nodded, yanking out his keys and stepping out of the car. When he turned to chase after the Japanese teen, he was cut off by another male who stood in a fighting stance. His eyes narrowed as Alfred raised his hands in surrender and backed away.

"Chill, dude..." The guy rolled his eyes and walked away. Arthur patted Alfred's shoulder comfortingly.

"Don't worry, Alfred. Kiku's family is like this to everyone." Alfred whimpered sadly and slouched, trudging his way to the school building.

"Ve? Lovi, who were they?" Feliciano piped up, clinging to the other's arm. Lovino frowned and looked down at him.

"That was Kiku Honda. He and Alfred used to be best friends until the dumbass lost Kiku's trust. He embarrassed him," his brother whispered in his ear quietly, "He showed everyone some weird things he had in his room. He was keeping them a secret from his older brother, Yao, and didn't want anyone to know he was gay. Almost everyone in this school is straight, so he's very ashamed and treated like shit by his classmates. Because of that, his family protects him from those people and Alfred. His entire family was adopted from different regions, so the brother who was about to kick Alfred's ass over there was the one from Hong Kong."

Feliciano nodded as Lovino pulled away from his ear, suddenly feeling dizzy. He was entirely new to this school and had a feeling that wasn't half of the history of the place. He gasped as Antonio pulled a cursing Lovino away, going to show him something. Feeling lost, Feliciano stood in one spot. He suddenly couldn't remember where his classes were...

"Do you need help?" Spinning around, Feliciano looked at a blonde male with a funny accent. He seemed too cheery for school and looked to be a male cheerleader. In his hand, he held a dripping paint brush and had a few colorful streaks across his cheeks. Feliciano didn't know why, but he immediately felt fond of the being.

"Oh, um... Ciao. I mean- Hi!" Feliciano stumbled over his words, trying to string together his English skills. The guy only smiled and tittered charmingly, two fingers over his lips. He removed them and looked up at the sky happily.

"Moi! I'm Tino Väinämöinen. Hauska tavata. That means nice to meet you. I recognize your accent, it sounds so pretty. And don't worry, ciao is a basic Italian word, so don't be afraid to use it. I'm from Finland, so I can't help but let my first language slip at times," he laughed again and cocked his head, "What's your name?"

Feliciano gaped for a moment before beaming, "Ciao, Tino! And grazie! Wow, you are so nice. The other people at this school are quite scary, but not you! My name is Feliciano Vargas and you were right about everything you said. I like you already!"

"Kiitos. I like you, too," Tino said and they shared a warm hug after he put away his paint brush and Feliciano found himself enjoying every second. They pulled apart, their fingers intertwined.

"Hey, Tino, can you help me find my classes? My brother left me behind earlier and I'm lost. It's only my second day." Tino nodded and took his schedule, looking over it with bright eyes.

"Ah, yes. I'll be happy to." Taking Feliciano's hand, he led him to his first class. He didn't need to weave throughout the crowds, because everyone would part for him (or jump back in a panic when they accidentally touched him). Feliciano shook it off and focused on the warm feeling of Tino's palm. It wasn't sweaty nor too tight of a grip and he liked how soft his hands were. They suddenly stopped and he looked up, alarmed at how fast they arrived.

"Here we are. I'll see you after class ends, okay-" He squeaked in surprise when he was grabbed by the waist, letting go of Feliciano's hand. He glanced behind himself with pink cheeks, already knowing who had snatched him.

"B-Berwald!"

"You need to finish your work," the intimidating man commanded, starting to drag him away. Tino whimpered in loss before waving at Feliciano.

"Näkemiin!" Feliciano started to respond when the Swedish male's threatening eyes met his own. Fear overcame his frame and he suddenly couldn't speak. Without another thought, he dashed inside the classroom and plopped beside Ludwig, panting. Maybe that was why no one dared to touch Tino...

"Such a shame... Hai un bel sorriso..." Feliciano sighed. What was the use in being a bisexual Italian if he couldn't flirt with the guys, too?

* * *

><p>Lovino ranted from the kitchen, his hands swinging in every direction as he spoke. Completing his previous intentions, he screwed the cap back on the jug of fruit juice and placed the container inside the refrigerator. He walked into the living room, revealing that he no longer had a cast on his leg. It was bare, unlike his other foot which was shelled in a thin sock.<p>

"Yes, well... Listen, I have to get back soon, Lovino. Be a good boy, Peter," Arthur commanded, Peter poking his tongue out in return. Rotating his grass green orbs in irritation, the Brit exited the Kirkland household. Lovino stood in place until he was sure Arthur had been driven away. He turned his gaze to Peter, who was absorbed in the TV.

"Come and get your juice. Then sit down and be quiet," he commanded in a grumble. Peter obeyed and hobbled over to his babysitter, unusually patient as he received the small snack of juice and a sandwich. He carefully sat in front of the TV and ate, ocassionally glancing at Lovino who was on his cellphone. He eventually stepped away from the kitchen doorway and plopped down on the couch.

"Can I sit with you, Lovi?" The Italian frowned slightly.

"No," he said shortly, ending the conversation on his behalf. Peter seemed to detest his answer, but didn't press it much further. The brunette curled up on the couch and burrowed his face into a cushion, his eyelids lowered as he kept a weak grasp of his job as Peter's momentary guardian. He let out a yawn and coordinated himself so that he was facing the innards of the couch. He couldn't say he trusted Arthur's younger brother. What he could guarantee was that the other didn't like to give him trouble like he did to everyone else. Lovino kept Peter's obvious crush in mind, but often pretended not to notice the kid was planning on making him the second king of the land of sea.

It almost amused the Italian, while his British friend didn't find it so funny. He would blackmail Peter into doing things by saying, "If you don't, I'll tell Lovino that you love him like a girl." The wording and intentions were childish, yes, but it worked every time. Arthur was primarily at fault, he had told Peter that it was okay to like boys in the same way as girls. He wasn't one to (always) be a hypocrite, seeing as he had dated his fair share of boys and Lovino and Kiku were his only friends who were attracted to males. He absolutely loathed Antonio.

Lovino suddenly sat up, his face pale. Picking up his phone, he called Antonio. The Spaniard was sitting at his kitchen table, eating a tomato as he flipped through a book.

"Hola! What's wrong Lovi?" The other sounded panicked. He observed the pictures on the page and shifted his gaze to the next one, "Hm? No, I put everything back in your bookbag when I brought it to you. Maybe you left it in the classroom somewhere... Don't worry, it'll be okay. I'll help you look tomorrow. Bye, my love!"

Lovino hung up with a stutter. Grinning at his accomplishment, Antonio set down his phone, humming cheerfully to himself. Lovino was such a great artist. It was a shame he didn't exploit his talents. The brunette twirled a knife in one hand as he looked at the drawing of a half eaten Matthew highlighted with pastels. Flipping further, he smiled at the drawing of Emma, his ex-girlfriend. Lovino wanted her dead, too? He had no problem with that. Ah, and then there was Tino. He frowned as he remembered the year before, where Tino and Lovino got into a physical fight.

_**"Fuck you! I fucking hate you!" **_

_**The Italian tackled the blonde in a fit of rage, tears in his eyes. In a second, the other had flipped them over and straddled him, smashing his fists into his face relentlessly.**_

_**"Lovi!" **_

_**"Tino, get off of him!" Mathias yelled, "He's not worth it!" He pulled him off with the help of Lukas and Berwald. He was lifted into the air after he kicked Lovino in the face, thrown over Berwald's shouler. It had left Lovino in a sobbing, incapacitated mess and Tino being restrained with difficulty.**_

_**Francis's younger sister rubbed Lovino's back while Erzsébet cleaned his face carefully. The Hungarian flung her hair over her shoulder and sighed in sympathy, wetting a wash cloth.**_

_**"Sweetie, you need to stop getting into fights you can't win. You're starting to remind me of that stupid Gilbert Beilschmidt..." She lectured, soaking up the blood coming from one of his black eyes. She worked until she stopped the blood flow. Lovino wasn't listening, though. He staring at the guy applying medicine to his complexion.**_

_**"Why the hell are you helping me? You're one of Tino's friends," he droned, leaning away from his touch. Antonio bowed his head, sighing.**_

_**"I don't know... I just can't let you suffer... Tino's parents were both ranked highly in the Finnish defense forces, so he can kill you with any object given to him. He has a sweet face and deadly combat skills. I don't want to see you hurt anymore..." With that, he moved closer and continued to nurture his wounds. Lovino stared at the floor, wishing he could hide his face.**_

_**"St... Stop looking at me..." Antonio stopped rubbing at his cheek, confusion evident from his knitted eyebrows. He blinked, tilting his head.**_

_**"Why? Your face is beautiful, no matter what."**_

"Tino is part of he reason Lovi started to date me, but still.." Antonio concluded. Killing Tino would be quite hard, especially since his bedroom was full of stuffed animals... And guns. After a few more pages, he was met with the end of the current list of fantasized deaths, "If Lovi wants them dead, he'll get just that."

Cheerfully, Antonio grabbed the knife and smiled evilly at the list of names he scribbled on a separate sheet of paper. He started to jab lightly at each of the names, going up and down the row...

"Eenie, meenie, miney, moe. Catch a tiger by the toe. If he hollers, let him go... Eenie, meenie, miney, moe."

... Until he landed on his first victim.

"Adiós."


	4. Chapter 4

Lovino awoke with a sharp intake of breath and sat up, groaning at the rush of wooziness. How long had he been sleeping? The jingling of keys and the sound of metal scratching the inside of a lock alerted him that someone was opening the door. Locking his gaze on the door, he knew it was far too soon for Arthur to come back yet. He frowned in relief when his brother's head popped through the door and his jovial amber eyes pinned themselves on him.

"Feli, don't scare me like that! Damn it..." He started to search for Peter when he heard a short sigh beneath him. Glimpsing downwards, he was reassured that the small boy was curled up on the couch in front of his form. It seemed that the other had taken the opportunity to settle and burrow in his warmth. His lips twisted in disgust, he peeled Peter's sticky fingers off of his shirt.

"Lovi, don't be so mean! He looks sweet." While Lovino snorted, Feliciano lifted Peter up and coiled his arms around his neck. While still slumbering, Peter grunted and wrapped his legs around Feliciano's waist. The Italian sat down on another couch, kissing Peter's forehead shortly before running his fingers through his hair.

"Feliciano, he's a twelve year old boy, not a baby," Lovino reminded, his voice thick from sleep. He rubbed at his eyes before grasping his phone and checking the time. It wasn't long before Arthur would be back home again and take over for him. No sooner than when he possessed these thoughts, the back door swung open with a bang and a redhead stepped through followed by his supposed best friend. Lovino drew in a breath to calm himself, he wasn't prepared for such a fright.

"Hey, you bastards, don't scare me like that," he fussed, getting upon his feet. Allistor, Arthur's Scottish half brother, smiled and ruffled Lovino's hair.

"You're a wee scunner!" He teased, pulling the Italian into a strong, familiar hug (Lovino could have sworn he heard his back crack- He was even off of the ground!) before releasing to go grab the sleeping Peter. Lovino's bottom lip poked out as he glared at the older male ascending the staircase. He couldn't say he disliked Allistor- He was like a admirable, yet playful older brother figure that liked to mess with him. Letting himself reveal a small smile, he began to get ready to leave. He stepped outside and squinted at the lowering sunset before setting his sights on Feliciano's spotless, Italian automobile. A pang of jealousy shot out through his chest; of course his brother would get a car for his birthday while Lovino remained without a proper mode of transportation.

"So this is how fratello manages to pay his bills while still in high school? Wow. What happens when he can't make it?" Feliciano asked curiously, still inside the Kirkland household. He smiled at Arthur in anticipation, his pearly teeth sparkling with friendliness. He had to admit, at first he was afraid of the blonde. Arthur was very intimidating at times and he was effected by his first impression. But after he took the time to explain part of his brother's past, he decided he was really nice.

"Oh, that's easy. And that isn't Lovino's only job, you know. Don't tell Lovino, but I call my back up sitter, Tino. He goes to our sc-" Feliciano gave a gasp and an excited squawk. He flapped his arms, running in a small circle before stopping. He covered his mouth to unsucessfully muffle a surprised laugh.

"I know Tino, I know Tino! We met earlier today! He is so cute, don't you agree?" Arthur raised an eyebrow in amusement, watching him flitter about excitedly. He went towards the kitchen, beginning to make a cup of tea as Feliciano babbled about the event.

"Ah, that's lovely, I guess. But don't talk about him in front of Lovino, they aren't on good terms. Lovino pushed him off of a balcony once because he was jealous of him. Luckily, Lovino likes you enough to not attempt to kill you," Arthur cackled to himself, causing Feliciano to squeak in protest, "After that, Tino- He's really sweet, love, but he can be two-faced when he wants... After that, Tino kind of became a bitch to Lovino. But he's a darling to anyone else, really." Feliciano was silent for a moment before tilting his head.

"But Tino was so nice to me! He must have seen that Lovi and I are related!" Arthur started to shrug when he was startled by a girlish shriek. Looking over his shoulder, he rested his eyes on Lovino's horrified figure. His mouth was wide open as his skin had paled from Feliciano's words.

"What!? F-Fuck no! Don't go around that lunatic! I won't have a brother of mine being friends with a pyscho!" He screeched, grabbing Feliciano's wrist and lecturing him all the way to the car. Arthur rolled his eyes as Allistor only guffawed at the two. The next day in class, Mathias sat on the teacher's desk. He grinned deviously as he dug around in a small metal bucket. He pulled out a tongue depressor and scanned his bright eyes over the flat surface. A name was printed neatly in red ink on the top, the same with each one. The teacher sometimes pulled those wooden sticks when he was too lazy to call on his choice of people. At the moment, the Dutchman was ignoring the students on the occasion that was Friday; free day.

"Arthur likes..." He dropped it on the desk and went for another stick. Pulling it out, he bit his lip and gestured to a male sitting in the far back corner of the room, "Ivan." The Brit hissed at him in irritation and distaste. He didn't bother to glance back to see the Russian's reaction to the Dane's childish games. He could quite well sense his curious, yet ominous gaze.

"And Lukas likes..." He pretended not to notice Lukas's annoyed glare which was somehow still devoid of emotion. Caressing the Norwegian's stick in his palm, he closed his eyes and fished for another with a comically outreached tongue. Grasping one, he lifted it up and squinted. A smirk overcame his lips and he looked at Lukas, waving the tongue depressor around tauntingly.

"Lukas likes Mathias! Aw, I didn't know you felt that way about me!" He dodged as a textbook was thrown at him, gaping as Lukas went back to invading his younger brother's personal space.

"Say, pet, what's wrong? Don't be upset because Antonio didn't show up today. He's probably planning a surprise date for you two," Arthur comforted his low spirited Italian friend. He was oddly kind for someone so strange and cold. Lovino perked up slightly at his words, considering the possibility. Antonio did seem like the type of romantic fellow to do that. He lifted his head, nodding. He'd have to find the idiot after school, and after giving him a stern scolding, shyly shower him with minor affection. His cheeks glowed at the thought. He felt a bit excited after their "lesson" ended and hurried to find Feliciano so they could leave the building.

"Hey, Iggy, can I-" Arthur, who had followed him, slinked out of Alfred's overly affectionate hug and hurriedly retrieved a lint roller from his backpack. Frowning, he rolled it over his arms and torso. Lovino stared at him, shaking his head. He wasn't even going to question why Alfred had called Arthur "Iggy" and Arthur seemed to answer to it. Or maybe he would ask later.. Alfred complained, questioning why the hell did he have a lint roller and why he had brought it to school. He then settled with the assumed knowledge that it was a British thing, making Arthur smack his arm.

"... You two are idiota- Oi!" Lovino hollered when someone bumped into him. He looked up as Ludwig sternly looked at his angry face. He placed a hand on Lovino's shoulder and uttered a short apology, walking away to find his only friend besides Feliciano, Kiku.

"Fucking macho germs! Give me that!" Lovino yanked away Arthur's lint roller and hastily pressed at the shoulder of his shirt, scowling. He had met Ludwig shortly after Gilbert offered him a job at their auto repair garage. He grew a small respect for Gilbert whereas Ludwig pissed him off on his first day. He already hated Germans and for that bastard to criticize his beginner's skills and yell at him for doing things wrong? He surely wanted to witness Lovino's special mustache attack. His brother finally exited the classroom eventually, smiling.

"Ve~! I'll call you after school, bella! And you, too, Ludwig!" Feliciano giggled, nearly walking into Lovino. He blew a kiss to the German and waved before sending a wink to a duo of flushing girls. He immediately latched onto Lovino while the older sibling accused him of being a hopeless flirt.

"I'm Italian, Lovi!"

"Sadly, but that's not the point! You're mainly attracted to blondes, aren't you? First, Tino! Then that asshole of a potato bastard. And now, that Swiss jerk's little sister! You're going to get killed at this school, fratellone, and when that happens..." Lovino paused dramatically. "... I'll laugh."

"E-Eh? Lovi, you're so mean!" After leaving school grounds, Arthur strayed away to go to a book club meeting of his. Lovino mentally vomited at the thought. The siblings went to a grocery store to shop for more items to prepare a range from professional Italian dishes to snacks. Unexpectedly, when he was surveying an aisle of wine, Lovino felt a tap on his shoulder. Turning around, he was shocked to see Alfred's timid younger brother.

"Matthew? W-What the hell, damn it?" Matthew was quiet for a moment, his lips moving but failing to form words. Eventually, he stopped twirling his fingers and lifted his head, rocking on his heels shyly.

"I'm sorry, Lovino... I just saw you here and I-I thought it'd be the perfect time to say I'm sorry." He licked his lips, looking at his shoes again. "I'm so sorry. I didn't mean for things to go that far the other day. I was still upset about the break up of you and my cousin. Alfred even loved you, too. Small world, eh? You're really popular with the guys." Lovino clenched his fists, his eyes flickering at that last comment. It reminded him of all the smart ass remarks spoken, labeled, and even texted to him. He wasn't a manwhore! No, if anything, Tino was! Everyone loved him and treated him like a prince! He had the perfect life, had loving parents, had money-

He was getting off topic and wilting as he went down the list. Pushing Tino out of his mind, he unclenched his fists. "Matthew..."

Matthew shut his mouth, trying to regather his thoughts and avoid saying something as such as that sentence again.

"Maple, I'm sorry. I mean, you're really loveable. Alfred fell for you two years ago and you rejected him. Francis fell in love with you and even today he still talks about how deeply in love you two were, you know? S-Sorry, I'm rambling-"

"Stop apologizing, damn it!" Lovino interrupted, narrowing his eyes, "I hate when people do that."

"Oh... Sorry- Oh, I- I'm... I didn't mean to... Sorry... I just want you to forgive me for being such a hoser, Lovino. I'd really like for us to start over and be friends, eh?" He bashfully held out a hand for a handshake, his arm quivering as he looked at the brunette hopefully. Sighing, Lovino thought about it, thought about it, and thought about it some more.

"Alright... Fine... We're friends." He made a note for the future to tear out the graphic fantasy he had drawn of Matthew's downfall. In fact, he still had yet to find his sketch pad!

* * *

><p>"I have to finish in time in order to apologize and give Lovi a million kisses..." Antonio thought to himself, smiling at the thought of bringing Lovino a bouquet of flowers and then feeding him tomatoes while giving him a massage. Oh, it'd be a pleasure to help his little tomato! He glanced back at the male restricted by tight, unforgiving ropes around his limbs. He stepped forward and flicked back a stray piece of hair on his head. This man was gorgeous, as a certain Frenchman would claim. Antonio agreed, but he wasn't as gorgeous as his Lovino! Chuckling at that thought, he bent over and gently tapped the Austrian's cheek.<p>

"Hey, Roddy! Wake up!" Roderich was a snobby, talented ex-lover of his (he was presently in a relationship with Erzebet. He was mostly straight). He was also a future aristocrat and musican. He was handsome beyond words and thought he was superior to everyone. Lovino hated him because he just couldn't touch him! He was too powerful and every college wanted him. The Italian was lucky if he even got on the waiting list of a college. He had always feared that Antonio would leave him for Roderich; the man was just too perfect!

"A-Antonio, let me go... You will regret this if you hurt me," Roderich whispered, fear evident in his voice. "What do you want from me? Money? Fine. Sex? I've given you my body many times..." Antonio's smile fell at his words, his expression filled with disappointment and sudden anger.

"I don't want any of that. And I am offended that you'd suggest I want sex from you! The only person I want to make love to is my Lovi!" With that, he backed away. He caressed the barrel of a coal colored hand gun with the thoughts of seeing Lovino again. He'd kill anyone... Anyone... For that precious boy. Untying Roderich, the Austrian continued to anxiously belt out offers. He knew he was going to die and was beginning to show his desperation. In the middle of the dark room was a ladder.

"Climb," Antonio commanded, poking the small of his back with the gun. Swallowing, Roderich blindly groped at the metal rails and shakily stepped onto the plastic stairway. Slowly, he moved up the portable ladder until his hands with perfectly, sickeningly clean nails could no longer feel a railing. He gave a silent cry, wobbling backwards. He had no idea what could be below. Unbeknownst to him, it was a long drop.

"No. Stand here." Steadying him, Antonio reached up and grasped for the noose hanging from the ceiling, made of piano wire. He gave Lovino imaginary points for creativity, his heart melting at the thought of his boyfriend. Hooking the noose around Roderich's constantly swallowing neck, he moved back and cocked the gun.

"Okay... Now jump or I'll have to shoot you down," Antonio laughed slightly, his eyes shining dangerously. Roderich slowly shook his head, his lips trembling.

"N-No... No..."

"Jump."

"Please." That was the first time the Austrian had uttered that single word. Antonio slid the barrel of the gun up his spine, tracing it as the attractive musician shivered. He casually centered the nozzle behind his head, pulling back on the trigger cautiously.

"Jump. You have three seconds... Uno.." Roderich began to silently cry. He was grateful that no one else was witnessing the rare act.

"Dos..." He tentatively took a step forward, his bare foot's biggest toe reaching the end of the board. He winced, knowing he wasn't going to make it through this. Antonio seemed to sing the next number, rolling his tongue.

"Tres..." Before the pop of the barrel could go off, Roderich bravely leapt forward, the smoke of the gun lingering in the air. Before he could register anything but the short whistle in his ears, the noose tightened and the wire sliced into his pale, smooth neck. He made a choking noise, blood squirting everywhere and gushing like a crimson waterfall. His brain was deprived of oxygen, his arteries carved into deeply. Due to the weight of his body, his neck suddenly snapped. But Lovino's brilliant mind wasn't done. Oh, no. Being freed from the restraint, Roderich's bloody, decapitated body fell into an open piano, his red fluids seeping out. And even more creatively, it wasn't a normal piano. Antonio eagerly watched as the water filling the piano dyed red as his bodily liquids sprayed everywhere. He clapped, watching the small sharks inhabiting the aquarium-like piano began to tear away at his unrecognizable flesh. His entrails spilled out, his limbs being teared off viciously. He climbed down the ladder, surveying the separated body parts.

"Are you happy now, Lovi? Roddy isn't so pretty now. Even though you were the most beautiful from the start, amor."


	5. Chapter 5

"Oh... Thank you..." Matthew thanked quietly when Lovino poured him a beverage to drink and brought it to him in the small living room. Politely accepting it, he smiled appreciatively. Smelling it, he took a tentative sip. His nose wrinkled as he flinched at the taste. Lovino scowled at him.

"You don't like it?" He appeared affronted as he filled another glass of wine for himself, his eyes flashing momentarily with sadness. It disappeared soon after as he took a sip. Matthew pursed his lips, awkwardness and sympathy clutching at his heart.

"Not quite. I'm just not used to the taste, hehe… So, um... Lovino... How is it dating Antonio?" He bit his lip, hoping he didn't hit a nerve in the Italian. Lovino only raised his head, thinking for a short moment before answering.

"... Fine..." He cleared his throat. "But we're not here to talk about my present relationship... We're going to talk more about my bastard of an ex-boyfriend and his American cousin... And don't waste good wine, damn it!" Matthew locked gazes with him attentively. The way Lovino described Francis, his words were not hissed and held no malice. He said it almost... Lovingly. Invigorated, the Canadian sat up and started to pay more attention to Lovino's body language, drinking the wine obediently. Anyone could see what was on his mind if only they paid attention to his figure and not his meaningless words. Maybe there was a chance to get him back together with Francis...

"He... Fuck it, Francis was a great boyfriend. He loved me and v-vice versa... He brought me roses every morning, even on the weekends... He never forgot to call me every night and tell me he loved me before I went to sleep... If I wasn't able to sleep, he'd come over without a second thought and hold me all night until I slept."

"_My poor baby! I'll stay with you. I'm here, mignon." Francis kissed his forehead and continued rocking him in his lap, the other bashfully wrapping his arms around his waist with his nose buried in his chest. He was blushing furiously as Francis so noticeably grasped his buttocks, knowing he had no pants on. He didn't have the heart to yell at him when he had sacrificed his sleep to drive all the way to his home. The only flaw that Francis had was his… Obsession… With being extremely sexual at the most inappropriate times. And that laugh of his._

"_P-Perv…"_

"He'd tell me how much he loved me and how I was the joy of his world... So fucking sweet. We rarely spent a day apart. Either I'd spend the night at his house or he would spend the night at my place. We were like a married couple. Well, at least the kind that loves each other. We cooked together, slept together, helped each other out, dr-drank wine… And danced in random places..." He started to choke on his words, staring into his glass of wine while his eyes pooled with tears.

"H-He introduced me to his family."

_Lovino cursed and spat as Francis dragged him onto the stage at his extravagant birthday party. When he grabbed a microphone and announced in French that Lovino Vargas was the love of his life, the Italian turned redder than a tomato and hid his face in the other's shirt. Family members clapped and congratulated him, Matthew joining in from a corner while Alfred only glared at Lovino._

"And he bought me gifts... He was always so careful when we "made love"..."

"_My love… Mon ange…." Francis whispered in the passionate heat of their love making. He rounded his hips, running a finger down Lovino's hair and tracing his tender lips, his mouth agape in bliss. Lightly kissing his mouth, he voyaged down to his neck. He gently coaxed Lovino's leg back, hitting just where Lovino wanted it while the Italian wailed and beckoned for more._

"… He made me feel good about myself. He was so amazing." He licked his lips as Matthew reached across the coffee table in sympathy, holding his hand for a moment. Lovino blankly looked at his caring gesture before frowning and pulling away. He twisted his neck to face the wall, tracing a shape into his clear glass mechanically.

"Where is Antonio...?" He muttered, sounding exhausted and disappointed. Maybe Arthur was wrong. The Brit was wrong half of the time, but this time he chose to believe him. He had no other choice, because he was secretly clingy to the Spaniard and ached to know where he was at all times, even if he acted like he didn't care. Antonio was all his and he made sure everyone knew it. _I miss my sweet tomato bastard... Where is he?_

"Hey, Lovino... Can you tell me what happened that made you and Francis break up?" Lovino paled and snapped his head back in Matthew's direction. Everyone knew what had happened between them and he wouldn't like to relive that event. But seeing Matthew's pleading face, he guess the other was told but just wanted confirmation. He exhaled and sat down his wine as he started to recall that disastrous day.

_"Please, mon amour?" Francis always called him French pet names. He'd hear the words for cutie, bunny, and dear. It made his stomach queasy, but with pleasure. An English name he was frequently called was his "Lovi-bunny"._

_"Gilbert or whatever that fuckface's name is will be there to keep you company! I'm not going, damn it. Now take me home. I don't even see why you have to celebrate every game the 'football' team wins. They don't even know what real football is…" Lovino scoffed, intersecting his arms over his chest. He observed the road ahead of him in order to avoid looking at Francis's face. Car horns beeped around them as Francis was silent for a moment before sighing and pulling onto the side of the road. Bewildered, Lovino curiously turned to look at his expression, but his plans were erased when he felt the Frenchman's lips on his own in an affectionate kiss._

_He slowly retaliated, the other cupping his face as he deepened the lip lock session. Reticently, he grasped Francis's shirt and messily flicked his tongue over the other's, his face red and heated. He had almost crawled over into the driver's seat to straddle him when the blonde disconnected their panting mouths and raised a perfect eyebrow expectantly. Fuck Francis for being so manipulative!_

_"I... You... Bastard... Ugh, Fine, damn it! But if I see Alfred there, I'm leaving." Lovino fumed, grasping a handful of Francis's luscious locks to pull him down for another kiss. Later, they were dressed and ready for Gilbert's house party to celebrate the victory of their school's latest American football game. Lovino didn't know Gilbert, but he knew well that he was a friend of Alfred and Arthur's. It still puzzled him how Francis managed to befriend the guy when he was acquaintances with his boyfriend's enemies. Lovino huffed as they parked on the Beilschmidt brothers' green lawn, the yard littered with lights and people having a good time. Music blasted from within the gargantuan home and typical chaos could be heard from within._

_Francis held out his hand, the Italian blushing and avoiding his gaze as he intertwined their fingers. Smiling, the blonde lead them inside the booming house, chatter and sexual tension in the air. Lovino scowled when a majority of the insiders turned to stare at them. But it wasn't the normal curious stare, _no_…. This was the "I know something you don't" triumphant stare. What was going on...?_

_"Franny, you're here! Awesome." Suddenly an albino appeared and threw his arm around Francis's shoulders, a cup of beer in his grasp. Lovino was shocked by the redness of his eyes, frozen in place. Francis chuckled and pulled Gilbert closer in an embrace. This made Lovino snap out of it and glare at him for touching him._

_"Oh, is this your boyfriend?" Lovino reddened at the term while Francis nodded proudly. He shrugged off Gilbert to wrap his arms around Lovino's hips and grab his left hand. He leaned down to kiss his forehead._

_"Why, yes. This is Lovino Vargas, the other half of my soul, mon ami. Lapin, this is Gilbert, my best friend. Be nice to each other. Lovino is my Lovi-bunny and Gilbert is an idiot, but still my friend." The two simultaneously protested against his words when Gilbert suddenly seemed to remember something. Excusing himself, he jogged up the stairway, leaving the couple alone. Francis shrugged and guided them to a group of their mutual friends. Lovino was ready to greet them when Erzsébet ran up to him and grabbed his shoulders, shaking him with a pale face._

"_Lovino! What are you doing here?" He arched an eyebrow in puzzlement, glimpsing at Francis's clueless expression before pulling her hands off of him._

"_Erzsébet, what are you talking about?" She clamped down on her bottom lip before getting a reassuring nod from Michelle. She unwillingly grabbed his hands in hers with a fragile expression._

"_Lovi, did… Did you see the video Arthur posted?" A dreadful shock running up his spine, he slowly shook his head. Erzsébet was silent, genuinely stunned and heartbroken before turning to Francis and receiving a shake of the head. He didn't know about it neither. Mouthing a profanity, she tugged him in the direction of Gilbert's downstairs computer. Shoving one of the people crowding the screen out of the way (he was a massive, muscular guy, holy Hell!), she nodded to a video they were watching. It was captioned "School Manwhore Fucks With a Closet Slut". Francis did not seem impressed, his eyebrows furrowed as he pressed his lips together tightly._

_"He didn't..." Lovino dropped his cup on the ground, his hands flying up to cup his mouth as their doubles on the screen had sex ardently in Francis's room. Tears welled in his eyes when he moaned like the horny __**closet slut**__ Arthur said he was. People started to comment ("Fags!") and whoop when the biting, sucking, and whimpering increased ("Francis, toccami qui. Sì …"). He wanted to die. Francis still sounded disappointed._

_"He did..." He turned to face Lovino, but the other had already fled._

"_Mon Dieu… Michelle, please go check on Lovino. Erzsébet, come with me." Erzsébet nodded, staring sadly after Lovino before narrowing her eyes determinedly. She dashed to the kitchen and returned with a frying pan, smiling at Francis._

"_Let's go." Francis heeded and__ stormed over to where he last saw Gilbert. The albino was awkwardly standing to the side, his eyes flickering with conflict. He didn't predict that Erzsébet would grab him and shove him into a secluded room, pinning his arms painfully behind his back. Even though his face was mushed against the wall, he could still see the hurt and betrayed look in the Frenchman's eyes._

"_Gilbert, how could you? We've been friends for years and you do this to me. I couldn't care less about my body being exposed, but you embarrassed my Lovino- You're the one who told me to bring him! You…"_

"_Francis, I didn't-" Erzsébet kicked the back of his knee, making him crumple beneath her, howling._

"_Shut your mouth!" There were now angry tears streaming down Francis's cheeks. Gilbert swallowed and twisted his neck in order to look him in the eyes properly._

"_Francis. I didn't do it on purpose. I invited you because I kind of love you. I had no idea Arthur would do this. You're important to me. I swear, when I left earlier, I was checking on my little bruder… _Brother_." He corrected himself immediately, blowing a raspberry at his slip of native tongue._

"_He's trying to study for an upcoming exam and I was making sure that no one had gotten into his room and messed with him. When he was studying a while ago, this horny couple busted into his room while trying to strip each other. His reaction was priceless." Gilbert snickered shortly before getting serious again, "You obviously love Lovino. I'm not that big of an asshole."_

_France searched his eyes for a hint of false sincerity before sighing and pulling Gilbert into a tight hug._

"_I'm sorry, Gilbert… I love you, too." The German patted his back before hesitantly leaning forward to kiss his cheek. His face burned as he let go, Francis beaming at the rare display of kindness. Affection and physical contact made Gilbert uncomfortable and he knew it. For him to willingly do it to make him feel better meant everything in the world._

"_S-So not awesome…"_

"_Aww…" Erzsébet smiled from near them before grabbing the frying pan and opening the door, "Excuse me while I go find Arthur and beat the shit out of him for hurting Lovino, that poor sweetie pie. I'll see you later, boys." Laughing lightly, Francis said his goodbyes to them both and hurried outside. Knowing Michelle and Lovino, she would be in the car with him, the heat on as she tried to coddle him. He'd be curled in a ball, waiting for Francis because he had failed his driver's test more than thrice and always needed to hitch a ride. He found his guess to be correct and opened the driver's door. Michelle climbed out and smoothed down her skirt. She waved a goodbye to Lovino and left. He was shaking and the blonde felt guilty for letting him be without him for so long._

"_Cher, I'm so sorry this happened," he pulled Lovino into his grasp and felt the other shuddering in his arms as silent sobs came from his poorly closed mouth. He pinched his boyfriend's shirt between his hands and buried his face in his chest, tears falling onto the fabric freely. Lovino looked up at Francis, his face crimson as his eyes overflowed with his fluids of depression. He was extremely self-conscious about his body._

"_T-Take me home, Francis. F-Fucking take me h… Home…" He hated Arthur so much. How did he get into the house? In the future, he'd find out that Arthur was feigning coming to take back some of his things from his past relationship with Francis when he stopped to attempt to put one of his so-called "curses" on the house._

_He had happened to hide when they came home with the intentions of making love in the same room Francis's roomy closet had been in. He squatted in the closet as they wrestled and moaned their affection on the king sized mattress. Lovino wasn't even sure if he had wanted to commit that act with Francis. All he knew was that during that moment Francis requested in French to perform the activity with him, he felt flustered, angered, fearful, and honored. But overall, he was blinded. Having sex was something couples did when in love, right? They were in love. Well, at least Lovino was pretty sure they were. So he convinced himself he wanted it and confirmed his wish. Francis took his virginity and half of his heart. The other portion was rightfully Antonio's._

_They went to Francis's house and cuddled under a blanket without any more words being said on the floor in front of the fireplace. They drank Francis's delicious hot chocolate and listened to music. At times, Lovino would sniffle, resulting in being held tighter. The Frenchman whispered in his ear that they were going to be okay; they'd really be okay._

_They weren't okay. The couple was back on track again, being all lovey-dovey again. Continuously kissing in public without shame and Francis being his perverted, yet romantic self again. Lovino being able to smile a little as they held hands and continue the routine of him entering the kitchen in the morning in nothing but an oversized T-Shirt of the other's. He secretly craved those awkward moments that he'd meet Michelle's glance in the morning after a wonderful night full of love. To see the blush light her cheeks (and his) as she looked at his crooked T-Shirt and the loving hickies underneath Francis loved to leave on him. He liked pretending everything was normal as he poured a bowl of cereal, Michelle too polite to point out his lack of pants. His usually crinkled hair curl was now always in a heart shape, it seemed. Though curls weren't able to do that by themselves, so it must have been a reoccurring coincidence._

_But their relationship ended, the conclusion being forced. The taunting and name calling got to be too much. After boys started to wolf whistle after him and play cruel pranks on him, Francis decided to end it all. He took Lovino on a romantic date and took his hands, gazing deeply into his eyes. He told him that it couldn't continue, he couldn't keep letting Lovino get hurt. He wanted the unamusing games to quit and for Lovino to be happy._

"_Francis, please… I am happy when I'm with you! Listen to me, you bastard. I-I love you…" His voice had cracked then, but they both would always remember the truth in the blonde's words. They were no longer going to see each other, they would take different routes in the hallways to avoid each other and cut off all communications. Lovino had cried non-stop for a week until he was all 'cried out'. He couldn't find it in himself to weep anymore and instead spent hours staring at walls silently in a pit of depression._

_Arthur seemed happy that he wasn't with Francis anymore and took to another level of bullying; laughing at him and listing reasons why Francis didn't want him anymore. He was unattractive, his accent was stupid, he cursed too much, he was cold, unlovable, and he was an idiot. Lovino couldn't find it in himself to believe those words. Francis had told him the opposite so many times that Arthur's words sounded like complete bullshit. When Alfred confessed his crush on Lovino and asked him out months later…_

_He responded soundlessly. Alfred was down on one knee, hope in his eyes as he looked up at Lovino's emotionless face. He smiled charmingly, took his hands (it almost made Lovino sick- Only Francis could do that!), kissed them and asked him to date him. The whole school was watching. On impulse, Lovino picked up his beverage he chose from the cafeteria refrigerator and opened it, pouring it over the American's head._

_Alfred didn't come out of his room for days._

_But he deserved it. Ever since Lovino came to the school, he would torture him and beat him during school hours. It dug a deep hole full of hatred that couldn't just be filled with love. _

Finishing his story, Lovino looked at Matthew who looked like he was being told the best bedtime story in existence. He looked down at his feet for a moment before reaching for the nearest box of tissues and handing him one. Biting his lip, Lovino dried his tears- He hadn't even realized he began crying- and he blew his nose. He curled up and clutched a sofa pillow. He looked so tender and hurt in that moment, that Matthew wanted to risk getting up and hugging the poor soul. And he did. After Lovino finally stopped moaning out his despair, he softly asked an unspeakable question.

"Lovi, is it okay if I ask you this…? Th-Thanks… Um… If I told you that Francis still wants to be with you and is suffering without you... That he's willing to give it another chance and stop sleeping around like he started again… That he wants you back as his, eh… Would you date him again?" Lovino frowned, his eyes scouting Matthew's for honesty before his frown lightened and he clinged tighter to his pillow. His eyes lit with desire, but the small flame went out as soon as he whipped his head towards the entrance of the living room. Antonio smiled brightly, stepping into the room.

"I sure hope Lovino doesn't leave me. I finally helped him get over Francis and we wouldn't want any more drama, would we? I think it'd be best if you left. I have something special planned for me and Lovino tonight." Matthew reluctantly gathered his things and exited under Antonio's glare, hidden well from Lovino. He finally turned back to the Italian and pulled him into a constricting hug. Kissing his face, he escorted him to his car after he changed his clothes, the one he shared with his older brother. He opened the door for Lovino and let him get in before traveling to the other side and getting in the seat. He reached across and brushed his fingers along Lovino's soft, facial skin.

"Lovi, you do realize that if you leave me for someone else, I'll have to hurt them, right?" He said it so sweetly, so care free. Lovino only nodded and lifted his head expectantly. He was rewarded with a kiss that made him feel a bit better about everything. He had missed his bastard terribly so.

"Te amo…. Jerk…"

Arthur was making tea, Alfred sitting in the kitchen behind him. He was going to prove that his perfect British tea was better than Alfred's refrigerated, sweet tea. He was so Southern, it was sickening. He was busy at the stove while Alfred texted on his phone. Yeah, he was always the opposite of Southern at times, also. Arthur suddenly realized something.

"… Someone… Someone was in my bloody house earlier," he suddenly mumbled, pulling away from the stove to glare towards the stairway. Alfred raised an eyebrow, confused on why he thought that and why at this time.

"Arthur, you need to take a chill pill," he advised, raising his hands in surrender, his phone now on the table. He stood up, walking up to Arthur and sheepishly peeled one of Arthur's hands off of his hip. Uncurling it, he quietly took his fingers and entangled them with his. The other blonde was silent for a moment, openly watching the action with his lips forming a straight line. His green orbs traced up the American's arm and slowly to his eyes. His frown deepened and he opened his mouth, beginning to recite a few lines in a different language. What was that? Welsh? The bland tone of his voice freaked Alfred out and made him let go.

"Dude, that's not funny! I hate when you try to put curses on me! If you don't like me back, then say it!" He demanded with a pout. Arthur didn't say anything, simply turning back to the stove. Alfred emitted a deep breath and started to go leave when Arthur spoke up.

"What'd you say, Artie? I didn't hear you…" He actually had a vague idea of what Arthur had said, but was too skeptical to believe it. Arthur would never demand something like that. And besides, he had just tried to put a curse on him. He waited for a minute, in which Arthur only poured a cup of tea and inserted the proper amount of milk, which was so Arthur. He then retrieved a packet of sugar, dipping his teaspoon into it to dish out proper amounts.

"I'm not repeating it, twit. Either do it or forget about it." He blew on his tea, waiting patiently before his first sip. Alfred bit his lip before nodding and hurrying to him. Nervously, he quickly coiled his arms around Arthur's waist and rested his chin on his head. The Brit only hummed and began to drink his tea like a classical British gentleman. He then raised his head and placed a quick kiss under Alfred's chin, flushing and turning back to his tea.

"D'Aww…"

"Sod off."


	6. Chapter 6

"Oh, for the love of- I swear, I'm going to kill you two!" Arthur nagged, glaring at Lovino and Antonio. The pair had been attached at the lips ever since that morning. He could understand that they had a date the night before and it was glorious, but they didn't have to display their lovey-dovey feelings everywhere. He couldn't imagine what occurred on their excursions that made them so close afterward and the effect would last for a few days before Lovino would revert to his usual piss-y self. Then Antonio would take them on another date and the Italian would be love-struck again, throwing himself all over the Spaniard and being all sappy. It was admittedly a _little_ cute, but still aggravating.

"Okay, lad. We're going for a walk," the Brit decided, grabbing the brunette's arm and tugging him back with greater force than necessary. Antonio cried out, holding his mouth with a wince as Lovino stumbled onto his feet.

"Ow! You made Lovi bite my lip!" The Spaniard complained while the blond ignored him, dragging Lovino with him. The Italian moaned in loss and tried to wiggle out of Arthur's hold, twisting his head to meet his boyfriend's gaze. Antonio leaned forward, still sitting on the ground where he was previously kissing his lover. He waved with a sheepish smile, mouthing a "te amo." Lovino smiled and reached a hand out as if to hold onto his image.

"Ti amo!" Antonio's eyes glittered happily, a loopy, affectionate smile on his lips. Arthur squeezed his arm, making him whimper and stare at him with an angry pout. He smacked his hand away from his arm which was quickly turning red, rubbing the surface and grunting in frustration.

"Aww, are you upset? Hm, suck it up, love. As if I could keep you two apart for more than a few minutes." They walked in silence for a few minutes, in circles around the courtyard, traveling the sidewalk. Arthur unexpectedly knocked into Lovino gently, making him snap out of his soundless thoughts.

"Cosa? I mean… What? Damn it…" Arthur smiled wryly and peeped back at their little group. Antonio had reverted to talking with Mathias and Gilbert, but would return his attention to Lovino's whereabouts every half minute. Lukas stayed quiet as always, but would seldom comment on their stupidity. Feliciano was nowhere to be seen, but they knew he was with Ludwig.

"How do you deal with it? Having a complete idiot fall in love with you and then try everything to make you happy? Even when you don't want them there?" His tone was tainted with misery and irritation. Lovino couldn't fathom why, he never seemed to mind he was with Antonio to such an extent. Unless this _wasn't _about Antonio. He turned to Arthur and studied his face.

"Why? Are you going through the same thing, bastard? Because I am genuinely in love with Antonio. He makes me happy with his dumb efforts and I don't want him to leave. I-I would die…. I would fucking die." He grasped his sleeves and dotted at his eyes to keep them free of tears. Arthur nodded and watched the ground move beneath them.

"But what if he's been the only one not to leave you during your darkest years and always took your side during an argument, even if he knew you were wrong? What if you've always fought together and he's a complete arse, but can be really sweet when he wants? Wh-When you're completely different and he still loves you. When he is a close… Friend… That you never want to leave, that you want to stay a friend so he won't go. Who's confessed to you and wants to date, even when you've been hurt enough…? Lovino, I-"

"Alfred." Arthur felt heat rush to his cheeks.

"Pardon me?"

"It's Alfred. That damn burger bastard. The fucking "hero"," Lovino mocked, making quotation mark motions, "One of the biggest idiots I know. It can only be him, because I'm certain."

"Alright, I'll admit it…" Lovino nodded, proud of his accurate guess. Arthur readjusted his crossed arms, licking his lips.

"Earlier, instead of giving him a good tongue lashing, I decided to let him down easy. But he didn't- He wouldn't… He just… I- Lovino, he was so upset. He started to leave, so I played nice and let him hold me in his arms while I drank my tea. I even kissed him- No, not on the lips. It was- Oh, for fuck's sake, Lovino, it wasn't dirty! You Italians and your filthy minds! Geez!" Arthur threw a hissy fit as Lovino rolled his eyes. He started to respond when ironically, the same American they were talking about pranced across the courtyard and stopped next to Arthur. He threw an arm around his neck and pulled him close, nuzzling him gingerly.

"Yo, Vino!" He signaled a peace sign right before gasping for air as the Brit elbowed him in the stomach. Clutching his wound, he looked at the blond with a harmed puppy dog expression. Arthur felt guilt grasp his heart and moved by Lovino's side, wetting his lips nervously. Alfred's triumphant attitude seemed to falter and he plastered a fake smile on his face. Nodding at them, he turned and walked away with self-conscious, pink dusted cheeks. After a moment of silence, Lovino whistled.

"Nice going, dumbass." Arthur whacked his arm and stormed off while the Italian rolled his eyes and didn't bother following. Ever since their friendship began, even when they got mad at each other, they'd always make up straight after. Yawning, he looked around at the trees around him as he walked the same path. He thought to himself, staring blankly at the cement in front of him. Ever since he had transferred to this school, he had to rent a small house using the small amount of money his grandfather had given him. It was a minor space, with a single bedroom, a bathroom, a kitchen, a wash room for cleansing his clothing, and two closets. He immediately got a few jobs to help him pay rent. He babysat for Arthur, worked in the Beilschmidt garage, worked at a restaurant that Kiku's family owned (Kiku was a fellow co-worker and they were actually pretty good friends), and… He didn't even want to _think _about his last job, which he had quit. Why did he always become enemies with blonds?

"Lovi, guess what! Roderich Edelstein is missing! His family is out for blood. They're sending detectives and everything to find him. Isn't that funny?" Antonio rambled after grabbing him by the waist and pulling him backwards. He cuddled him as Lovino grimaced at first before melting into his embrace. He hummed and snuggled into him. _Is that funny? _What was funny about someone going missing? He could be dead or kidnapped. He could have been getting raped right at that moment. Well, Lovino guessed it was a smidge funny. The little prick got what was coming to him.

"Hm, I hope Erzsébet is okay…" He grabbed the other's hand and they left. The brief period for eating lunch was over and they headed to their next class. It was P.E, also known as physical education. They sat down in the bleachers and waited for the teacher to record who was absent and who wasn't. When dismissed, they went into the locker room to change. Antonio twiddled with the padlock to his locker. Finally getting it open, he cheered and peeled off his clothes. Lovino's cheeks colored in jealously. How was Antonio so carefree about showcasing his body to everyone? The Italian would have a nervous breakdown if he had to strip in front of the entire class. Getting his clothes, he walked to the far end of the locker room towards the showers. Pulling the curtain closed, he shed his clothing until he was almost completely naked. He stepped into his gym shorts and almost screamed when the curtain opened. He glared at Antonio, not appreciating his act.

"Can I come in, Lovi?" He slowly pulled up his shorts and wormed out of his shirt, replacing it with his baggy, loose P.E. shirt. Straightening his spine as Antonio closed the curtain again and stayed inside anyway, he slid into his tennis shoes. It wasn't a long process, but the last time he changed in the main part of the locker room, he had basically cried in front of everyone under their disgusted stares. Speaking of the locker room, it reminded him of one of the petrifying things that had happened to him regarding this very space. He swallowed and didn't walk out of the stall, staring directly at Antonio.

"Antonio… Do you remember last year?" He whispered, knowing there were still people in the room. He heard lockers slamming and the exit closing every few moments. Everyone was probably in the gym right at that moment. Maybe, if he was lucky, the teacher would mark him absent. He'd get detention, but at least he wouldn't have to face the instructor.

"Sweetie, can you be more specific?" Antonio spoke softly into his hair, stroking his backbone. The Italian shivered and nodded.

"Last year… When I broke up with Emma and her damn brother got upset? The Dutch freak tried to frame me…." Lovino droned. Antonio knew exactly what he was talking about and said nothing, listening to him go on about the past. The brunette chuckled bitterly.

"He knew I was leaving her for you and was also pissed because you two weren't on good terms. What's his name again? Abel? Yeah… Well, he got me arrested. Total bullshit."The year before, he had P.E, but had to retake it due to changing his class.

_Lovino closed his locker after changing back into his regular clothes and walked out of the room. He went back into the gym and grabbed his backpack, waiting for the bell to signal his dismissal. He leaned against the wall next to the bleachers and looked down when Kiku timidly approached him._

"_Hello, Lovino-kun." He bowed shortly, making Lovino want to kick him in the shins. He wasn't royalty or anything, what would get that through his skull? But he could never do anything like that to Kiku. He was the politest, most faithful person in the world. He had never betrayed Lovino, no matter what rumors floated around or what he witnessed him doing. Shit, Lovino was sure that Kiku had even seen the video of him sleeping with Francis. Wait, no- Kiku would look away and never speak of it. He was that damn great and Lovino would never take him for granted._

"_Ciao," Lovino greeted, saluting him weakly. Kiku sat down on the bleachers and folded his hands in his lap, checking his watch. Wanting to feel smug, the Italian asked him a question he would like the answer to._

"_So, Kiku… Does Alfred still copy your notes?" That hamburger munching asshole... He was the henchman to the scone fucking fucker who took Francis away and sabotaged his daily life. The fact that he even had the nerve to ask him out. Like hell! The Asian tensed for a moment before sighing. He cupped a hand over his mouth and leaned towards him._

"_Ah, no. I had decided to start writing my notes in Japanese a while ago." Lovino smirked and lowered his voice, sarcasm in his tone._

"_And how convenient, seeing you started around the time you ended your friendship with him. I wonder..." _

"_N-No, it's not like that!" Kiku continued to deny his actions, but Lovino knew him enough to recognize he didn't like being selfish or troubling others. In fact, the other never lied. He just wasn't able to and usually spouted out confusing answers when he wasn't comfortable with the subject. He'd say something unclear other than what he truly meant, so Lovino would have to sort out the puzzle himself. The bell rang right on the dot and they walked out of the gym together._

"_Relax, Kiku. I'm just teasing you." Kiku nodded and lowered his head. They had the same class next and arrived together. It was when the Italian started his work that the principal announced not to let any students into the hallways. When bombarded with concern, the teacher simply answered:_

"_The police are here for this month's classroom sweep. They're bringing the drug dog by to check the classrooms and stuff. The usual." Lovino rolled his eyes. Who would be dumb enough to bring drugs to school, knowing security was knit tight? Kiku obviously shared the same thoughts, though he refrained from speaking. The inspection was almost over, the Italian tapping his pen against his desk and rereading his notes when there was a knock on the door._

"_Oh, I guess they're already here to inspect the room," the teacher predicted, opening the door. There were a few police officers and one of them held back the dog. It wore the blue vest that indicated that it was a professional at its job._

"_Where's Lovino Vargas?" Lovino dropped his pen, furrowing his eyebrows. They must have been misguided. He stood up and began to speak when one dragged him from between the desks in the classroom. He was slammed on his stomach on top of the teacher's desk and handcuffed. He tripped over his own tongue, trying to speak through his fright and misperception. He was humiliated as he was stripped and patted down in front of the whole class. One officer read him his rights while another pulled out a plastic bag containing a small quantity of something... Lovino squinted at it, puzzled._

"_Recognize this?" Huh…? Oh… _Oh…! _Were they trying to say that that belonged to him? Well, they were certainly mistaken. He paled, feeling everyone's eyes locked on him. What stood out most was the disappointed glare of his teacher and the blank one of Kiku's. The Asian didn't look stirred at all, only looking straight at Lovino without any emotions. Lovino shook his head at him, gesturing that he was clean._

"_That's not mine!"_

"_That's what they all say, kid." He was pulled back and shoved towards the door, his arms attempting to twist free. He craned his neck to face Kiku, his face red and hot from anger, frustration, and mortification. He mouthed to him 'I didn't, I didn't.'_

"_What the hell, I didn't even- Fucking let me go, you assholes! Who the fuck do you think you are? Where did you even get that? I don't even know what that is! Stop squeezing my wrist so hard, fucker! Fucking shit!" Right before the door closed, Lovino swiveled his neck around to see Kiku holding up a piece of paper with neat, perfect hand writing. He didn't blink, didn't hear anything as he strained his eyes to see the words with the last two seconds he had left._

_**I know.**_

_**I'll get you out of this, I promise.**_

"Kiku is the best friend I've ever had, damn it. His family fucking bailed me out and he proved that I was innocent. But that damn Dutchman never got in trouble for it, because when they checked the video footage, Abel had paid a kid to go into the locker room and plant that shit in my locker for him. Instead of confessing, he's letting that poor kid be his scapegoat and take all his shit." He scowled, looking back up at Antonio who kissed his temple and sighed.

"We'll get his record clean, my love. I'll get Gilbert to figure out his name and we'll rescue him. Erm… He was Latvian, right?" Lovino nodded and moved closer to him. They cuddled until the teacher smashed into the room and yelled for them to get their asses out. Muttering curses under his breath, Lovino followed his boyfriend towards the entrance. The teacher locked the locker room and leered at him. Sneering, Lovino folded his arms as the other clasped his hand over his shoulder and pushed him forward. He shuddered when the teacher let his fingers trail up his spine, wanting to vomit.

"Stop." The man blinked, feigning purity.

"Stop what, Vargas?" He danced away from his touch, rubbing the places he had violated. He narrowed his eyes, wanting to scream at him. His touches were sick and disturbing. Why the hell did Antonio leave him behind?

"Don't touch me," Lovino hissed clearly, walking faster across the hall that separated the gym and the locker room. He reached for the handle to open the door when he felt the perverted man grab him by his hips. Enraged, he spun around and kneed the man in the crotch before slipping into the gym and starting to do the daily morning exercise routine.

"Lovi?" Antonio whispered to him in the middle, inching closer to him with a worried face. Lovino sighed, uttering back through fatigued pants.

"That teacher is a fucking predator. If he doesn't fucking stop touching me, I'm g-going to castrate him…" He admitted, his eyes tearing up from delayed distress and dread. Before he could even think, Antonio was coddling him in his arms and asking him numerous questions, ranting about hurting that man if he ever came near his little tomato ever again. But he was fine and for the rest of the class, the Spaniard stayed by his side, hovering over him during each activity. When class ended and they went to change again, Antonio stayed with him while he altered his attire. When he was done, Lovino intertwined their fingers and started to exit the locker room, not registering the sound of tittering and jingling from the door. He pushed at the door, but it didn't budge. He frowned and turned to Antonio, who attempted to open it.

"Qué quieres…? Oh… Lovi, sweetheart… They locked us in here again... Sorry…" Lovino muffled a scream of frustration and kicked the door, stalking away and sitting on a bench again in the locker room. He glared daggers at the door, hatefully digging his nails into his arms. He fucking hated it when those childish mother fuckers by the name of his classmates would lock them in there! The P.E. teacher never checked the inside on Fridays and would turn off the lights after school ended. Lovino had been locked inside many times and left over the weekend before. He even got a severe sickness once from it and had to go to the hospital.

"I thought they were over their sick jokes! Stupid fuckers, I hate them! I haven't even done anything these past few months! I'm going to kill them now," Lovino fumed as Antonio sat next to him. The Spaniard slowly reached over and pulled his nails out of his arms, kissing the red marks he made and then his lips.

"Sweetie, please don't do that. You're hurting yourself." Lovino stayed silent as Antonio sat patiently and started cleaning his lover's nails with a bright smile. They sat for a few minutes, in which Antonio hummed and started to massage his hand.

"Remember, Lovi… This is how we fell in love. The second time you got locked in here, I was trapped inside, too, because I was coming back to get something. And then I saw you and it was love at first sight… You blamed everything on me and hit me, but I didn't care… You were so beautiful… I called Gilbert to come and get us, and from then on, he'd always meet us after school. If we didn't show, he'd check in the locker rooms and find us. We started to talk more and I fell deeper in love. I asked you out and you smacked me and said no…." Lovino blushed at the memory and looked away, biting his lip to keep from laughing.

"Then I asked you out again… And again… And again… And again… And again…"

"I get it, you bastard," Lovino interrupted, trying and failing to force back a smile. Antonio chuckled and agreed, moving on.

"Then… You finally said yes! I was so happy that I almost broke my leg while singing and dancing. I made enough churros for the whole school and started writing your name everywhere I could. I couldn't resist, I was so in love, Lovi-" He was interrupted when Lovino smacked a wet kiss on his mouth. Pulling back, he smiled and stroked his face with exultant, dazed eyes before overpowering him. He pinned him down and energetically began to rid him of his clothing.

"O-Oh~! Sweetie, Gil will be here in a minute, can't we just-? Ah-Ahhh~! A-Ay, let me help you with yours…"

Ah, he'd kill Abel later. Right now, all that mattered was getting every piece of clothing off of his boyfriend's body in record timing. Then after school he'd visit his basement, which was currently occupied with a living body. He still had to think of how he'd kill this one. Right after playing with him for a while. Maybe by torturing him with fashion disasters? Oh, the blond would love that. But right now, he'd just focus on fucking Lovino against every single locker (there had to be at least a hundred of them...)

_**I've never wrote past 7 chapters in a fanfic before nor completed one that's not a one shot… Maybe this will be an exception….**_


	7. Chapter 7

Feliciano yawned, shielding his mouth with a colorful sweater that was too large for him. He shrugged it back onto his shoulders and tried to remember what he was going on about. It wasn't his fault he was so exhausted, Lovino had unconsciously kicked him out of bed at four in the morning and didn't even apologize when he was awoken by the huge bang his younger brother made. He sleepily glimpsed at the whimpering mess on the wooden floorboards and simply rolled over, curling up and falling back into a serene sleep. The auburn haired male crawled back onto the mattress and tried to stir his sibling into awareness of his surroundings. But it was to no avail and Feliciano had to stay up for two hours by himself, in the dim, moonlit room. He was afraid of the darkness and had fallen into the habit of leaping into Lovino's bed when he was younger; as did Marcello. Yet, this time Lovino was stubbornly fixed on remaining asleep and wasn't going to let him cuddle him.

"Big brother! Wake up! Wake up!" Feliciano whined, slumping his body horizontally over Lovino's and lazily shaking him. The sun was rising and it was time to prepare for school. The brunette only snored delicately and slurred something about Antonio and turtles. Pouting, Feliciano sat back on his thighs for a moment and pondered what he could do to wake him up. Threaten to kiss Antonio? No, he wouldn't do something so cruel…. Sing? Maybe. Hm… Oh!

"Nonno!" Feliciano yelled at the top of his lungs, "Lovi won't wake up!"

Like a spell, Lovino snapped his eyes open and shoved Feliciano off of him. He began to strike him with one of his slobber covered pillows, cursing at him in different languages.

"You fucker! Don't even think about it! I'll kill you before he gets here!" Lovino continued to pelt him for half a minute before flinging out of the bed and darting into the bathroom. Feliciano recovered from the attack, smiling nostalgically as he laid on his back, panting. It was almost like they were all home together again. It took Lovino a few minutes of hiding and planning his grandfather's death before he realized…. He hadn't lived with his grandpa for over two years now… He slowly walked out of the bathroom, glaring at Feliciano for fooling him into thinking he was going to be targeted by the Italian Mafia. It was a cruel method of waking people, but it worked well enough.

"Fuck you…" With that, the siblings got dressed and Lovino waited downstairs for him. When he pranced down the steps with his backpack slung over his shoulders and a rainbow sweater on, Lovino stared at him for a minute before turning around and ignoring his presence. Feliciano clapped his hands together in excitement, seeing as his older brother was very protective over him and what he wore. He didn't want him to be targeted for harassment at school, but the fact that Lovino didn't mind him wearing his LGBT pride shirt made his heart warm. It was a flurry of bright colors and a little too big for Feliciano. The front read the clever words: "I'm not gay, but my boyfriend is." And _maybe_ one day Lovino would borrow that sweater and something huge would happen that would change their lives permanently. But until then, the sweater was just a cute symbol of his pride and sexuality.

He was tearful when Antonio revealed that Lovino never kicked in his sleep when they slept in the same bed. Lovino denied he did it on purpose, but for once, Feliciano wasn't fooled. They went to school and when Feliciano stepped into his first class, he couldn't resist beaming when Ludwig laid eyes on his shirt and squinted at the words. Ever since his first day at school, he developed a crush on Ludwig. When they were introduced, the blond thought he was unusual and fragile. He disregarded him a lot and got angry at the slightest things. But Feliciano kept trying to be his friend and being sweet to him. He followed him everywhere and even flirted with girls to make himself seem more likeable. Needless to say, he failed and Ludwig continued to shrug him off. But he still kept his promise to Antonio to keep him safe.

"Feliciano…" Ludwig stood up and walked up to him, his face stern and sculpted as always. Feliciano blinked up at him innocently, waiting for what he would say next. The German looked into his warm, affectionate eyes for a moment with his own baby blue ones before grabbing his arm and pulling him into the hallway. There was an awkward silence, in which they merely stared at each other. Then he relaxed his stance and exhaled.

"I have a sweater like that at home. I wear it when it's cold in the house." If that didn't seal his love for the German, then he didn't know what would. Miraculously, contrary to the sweaters, both of them were single. But that didn't mean Ludwig would accept his feelings right away. In fact, right then the blond accepted him as a friend. And until he could get Ludwig to date him, he'd continue flirting with the girls and flailing over sweet, lovable Tino (that reminded him, he hadn't talked to him since Lovino lashed out…. He'd have to ask for the cutie's number).

That was his day so far and currently Feliciano was in a restaurant with Lovino and Arthur, still wearing that sweater that rubbed some good luck off on him. Lovino crossed his legs before uncrossing them and rubbing his knees together. His face twisted in discomfort as he closed his menu, waiting for Kiku to walk over. Arthur shot him a concerned glance from across the table. Feliciano sang merrily about random topics while the other Italian tried to distract himself with thoughts of his work schedule for the next week. He didn't have to work the present day while the next time, he'd have to help out again. Yao was nice enough to give him an easy work schedule, so he wouldn't change it any time soon.

"Shit…." He had to, he just had to. Keeping one hand above the table, he snaked the other between his legs to scratch at his itching thighs. A relieving burn met his nerves and he continued, trying not to make it as obvious as possible. Feliciano stopped rambling, cocking his head and staring at him in alarm.

"Good evening, Lovino-kun," Kiku said quietly, bowing to him. Lovino blushed and paused in his actions, nodding at him. He pulled his hand back above the table and hissed at the aftereffects of his actions. His thighs fucking stung and it hurt like hell. He bit back a small whimper and wished he had worn different clothes.

"We'll get whatever you recommend, Kiku," Arthur took over for everyone, not receiving any protests. Lovino cursed and started to scratch at his thigh again. Feliciano frowned and stopped swinging his legs, leaning forward.

"Big brother, what's wrong?" Lovino waved him away and pulled the wrapper off of his straw, sticking it in his drink and sipping.

"Nothing…." Kiku came back half an hour later with their meals and they ate together, chatting about their day and future plans. Feliciano was in the middle of telling what happened with Ludwig when Lovino knocked over his drink in the haste of going to soothe his nuisance of an itch again. Arthur stared at him long and hard before he stood up and pushed in his seat. Asking for Feliciano's car keys, he seized Lovino's wrist and scuttled out the door after excusing both of them.

"W-What the fuck?" Lovino was cut off when Arthur shushed him and unlocked the car. Opening one of the doors to the backseat, he pushed the Italian down so that he was sitting with his legs on the ground outside. Glad it was dark out, he coaxed Lovino's sweat pants down his legs. The brunette turned scarlet and skimmed their surroundings, seeing that they were in the parking lot behind the restaurant, luckily without much lighting. Squatting down, Arthur went to touch the sheet of red coating the inside of his thighs before cringing and recoiling.

"Damn it, Lovino… You have a rash." This was new to Lovino, even though he had somewhat suspected it. He swallowed and looked down at the rash, at how it remained above his knees and disappeared under his boxers. Suddenly feeling angry with himself and questioning how he even allowed himself to catch one, he crossed his arms.

"No shit, Sherlock…" Arthur rolled his eyes and swept a hand through his hair, thinking. Lovino made a few anxious faces, swinging his legs open and closed fretfully as he chewed his lip. His anger dissolved and he waited for the Brit's wise, but amateur diagnosis. The icy air pricked at the hair on his body and he shuddered, rubbing his arms.

"I'm certain that this is nothing, it's most likely an allergic reaction. Though I do doubt you had something between your legs that you're allergic to… And there's the high chance you have an STD." Lovino only glowered at him for even suggesting that Antonio passed something to him. Arthur belched out an over exaggerated groan, dragging a hand down his face.

"Bloody hell, Lovino. Do you use condoms?" Lovino's stance weakened, his shoulders sinking. His voice became so quiet, Arthur had trouble hearing what he said next.

"…. N-No…." He shivered again, but this chill wasn't from the breeze outside. It was from the evident possibility that he was infected with a symptom of a sexual disease… He never thought about protection with Antonio. Why would he? He trusted and loved him. Amorous couples never had to worry about these type of situations in those sentimental, romantic movies. So it couldn't happen to him. No way, no how.

"How could you be so stupid?" Arthur lectured. "You could have so many diseases right now. You're lucky the symptoms were obvious. When you're sexually active, you have to worry about these kind of things. Why can't I stop worrying about you for one second?" Lovino exhaled shakily, trying not to weep in front of him. His voice was cracking, but he hid it the best that he could.

"But we never use protection."

"How foolish! You should always use protection!" Lovino started to sniffle, holding a hand over his mouth. Tears gathered at his tear ducts as he turned his head away.

"I w-wasn't fucking thinking about it, okay? We…We…." The Brit sucked in a breath.

"Oh, don't cry. Please, love, you'll make me cry, too. I love you, you idiot. I don't want to see you cry," Arthur rambled, trying to get him to stop. He stood up and pulled the Italian into him, pressing his head to his chest soothingly. Lovino silently cried in his embrace, muffling his sobs.

"Look here, I'll go buy you some ointment and we'll wait a week before going to the doctor. Alright?" Lovino nodded as Arthur stroked under his chin, tears dripping down his face. He grasped his shirt, sniffling as the blond rubbed his spine through his shirt.

"I don't understand… This has never happened before."

"Yes, but remember- It could have been worse. … Many possibilities, dear. But this is only a rash and easy to hide. You just need anti-itch cream. Come on, let's get Feliciano and we'll go now." He was actually accurate. His best friend could have had genital warts, sores, a burning sensation when passing urine, discharge, hair loss, pubic lice…. The worst case scenarios extended from cancer to death. Lovino wiped his face and nodded, following him back into the restaurant after pulling up his pants. He was surprised to find that Feliciano had convinced Kiku to stray away from his work to sit down and talk. The Asian was so secluded that Lovino forgot he could even talk to new people.

Paying for dinner, Arthur drove them to a local pharmacy. After buying the cream, he helped apply it in the restroom and then they all went out for ice cream. Lovino sat down and licked his with a distant expression. Feliciano was enjoying his a little too much, but no one bothered to stop them. He looked rather endearing with ice cream all over his mouth. His fatherly instincts taking over, Arthur pulled Lovino's head onto his shoulder, stroking his side with a rare, friendly smile. Lovino sighed and snuggled into him, sniffing.

"It can't be from Antonio…."

"Shhhh…" Arthur wouldn't admit it yet, but maybe the rash was a delayed reaction from having sex with Francis. And if Antonio found out that he infected him, he'd have a reason to go and kill him. The Brit wouldn't doubt it, he seemed like the type of person to do these things in secret. Now, if only he could figure out who snuck inside of his house earlier, and _no_, he wasn't crazy.

* * *

><p>"Like, this is my jam," Feliks giggled, smiling at Antonio with unfocused, hazy eyes. The Polish teenager was no long in his basement, as he had been the entire day while Antonio was at school. He couldn't afford to ditch his educational schedule to complete his personal to-do list. It would arouse suspicion from others and sadness in his boyfriend. This was right after he and Lovino got locked in the locker room, made love, and then got interrupted by Gilbert. Mm, Lovino… He loved him so fucking much. From the way he batted his eyes when he blinked to the way his smile lit an entire room. His blush was so cute and his little curl was adorable! He was perfection in one little Italian body.<p>

"Hey, you can't be here!" A man shouted from above, over the noise of the construction site. Antonio chuckled to himself and turned up the radio he had brought along with him. Feliks whooped and continued to dance to the boom box's pop music, twisting and swinging his hips with his hands in the air. He had always been a funky diva and loved to get down on the dance floors. This was amusing to the Spaniard, who watched as he bopped around the work site, hyped up on a substance from one little needle that kept him out of the right state of mind. The man from before started to take a lift down to their level, getting fed up.

"What the hell is wrong with you?! I swear, teenagers these days! Are you listening to me? It's too dangerous to be boogying and gyrating around here, young lady!" Feliks gasped and placed a palm against his chest in offence.

"Excuse me? I'm male, thank you!" He snapped sassily before erupting into laughter and falling into the man's arms with a wide smile. Scowling, the man pushed him off and unintentionally caused him to stumble into a pile of metal pipes. He smacked his head against one of the large objects, moaning in pain.

"That, like, hurt, mister…" He rubbed at his forehead, smearing blood all over it. Antonio perked up, licking his lips in anticipation. The worker looked like he just committed a murder and looked around to make sure no one saw. He hadn't spotted Antonio yet and instead ushered Feliks away quietly to send him off somewhere else, preferably traffic. Feliks squirmed out of his grasp and reached up, stealing his hard hat and running off. He chortled while being chased with a trowel, calling for Antonio to come join them. Meanwhile, the worker only titled him insane and ran faster, sweating after a few minutes of running. Things went downhill when a mistake was made and a heavy brick fell from a significant height. After falling fifty stories, it collided and smashed into Feliks' scalp. He fell back into a pit dug into the ground nearby.

"Oh shit! Stop the concrete mixer!" The mustached man screamed, only for his exclamation to go unnoticed. He waved his hands frantically until the truck stopped abruptly. He almost sighed in relief when he perceived the dump truck full of bricks screeching to a halt by the ditch, the driver having not taken note of the deep hole. The worker's eyes widened in horror when the entire load flooded into the ditch, vomit bubbling in his throat at the sickening noises of impact with the young boy's body. The music streaming from the stereo seemed to drown out and Antonio took in every detail, pleasure in his eyes as he smiled and leaned forward from the beam he was sitting on. It seemed the concrete mixer truck had stopped too suddenly, for the cement poured out into the hole despite the pause in movement.

"Nooooo!" The man screamed. Antonio nearly died laughing in his spot, wiping away hot tears slipping from his eyes. He snorted and tried to catch his breath. His demise had turned out better than even his brilliant Lovino had planned. He was only supposed to be hit by a falling beam and be crushed to bits while dancing around. He let out a few chuckles as he turned off the stereo and whipped out his phone. He and Lovino were perfect for each other.

_**You make me happy, amor. **_He didn't have to wait for a reply.

_**Fucking ditto.**_


End file.
